


Stunning. In Every Way

by Widowlover1211



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Kingdom, Dont worry this should end happily with Outlaw Queen, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stole some of these moments from Reign, Prince!Robin, Robin is low key an asshole in this one, Teen!Regina, Young Regina - Freeform, some of the music too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Robin of Locksley, heir to the throne of Nottingham is a kind soul. Known for giving his riches to the poor and impoverished people of his kingdom, he is quite a catch. A week before his 25th birthday his father tells him he must pick a wife, a woman to stand by his side when he ascends to the throne. Robin isn’t very keen on the idea of giving up his freedom and regular activities to spend time with a woman but agrees to at least observe some worthy prospects. On his birthday his father hosts a ball full of Lords and Ladies from all around, presenting their young-and fertile-daughters for him to marry but none truly catch his eye. Until he sees her. She twirls with another woman, smiling and laughing. She is beautiful with dark raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Stunning in every way. Regina, second daughter of house Mills.





	1. A Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like three chapters on two seconds and now I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t post this. I don’t know if you guys have watched Reign but I stole the scene where Robin first seed Regina from the first episode.

“Here, John!” Robin yelled as they kicked around the ball. Killian was on John’s tail but right before he could get the ball it was kicked to Robin. Now they were sure to lose. Robin threw John a smirk before running into a full on sprint, ball in tow, past Killian to the goal. 

 

“Tuck!” Killian yelled as he sprinted towards Robin. Damn that man and his inhuman like speed! Tuck looked up and saw the two men surging towards him. The man prepared himself for the blow but flinched as the ball flew past him into the goal. Robin smirked as John, Alan, Gilbert and Will lifted him into the air, yelling and hurrahs filled the space as Robin pumped his fist into the air. His team cheering  _ Locksley!  _ Killian yelled and groaned as Tuck patted him on the shoulder. The rest of his team sighing and huffing. After all the commotion died down, they let Robin down. He walked towards Killian and offered him a hand. 

 

“Good game.” He grinned. Killian stared at his hand for a while before grinning back and taking it. 

 

“I will beat you next time. You can bet on it.”

 

“Oh but you’ve already lost so much money already.” He teased. “That remind me. Pay up.” Robin said, putting out his hand once again. Killian pulled out a few bills and put it in his hand. 

 

“One of these days, Locksley.” He promised before catching the eyes of a couple of ladies who were watching the game. “If you’ll excuse me.” He grinned before moving towards the group of giggling women. 

 

“It’s 58-0!” He reminded. 

 

“57-1!” Killian corrected. 

 

“That was a fluke and you know it!”

 

“Well if your father hadn’t interrupted us-” Just before Killian could finish, the sound of Robin’s name being called in a very authoritative voice interrupted them. He rolled his eyes. “Speak of the devil.” Robin patted Killian in the shoulder before smiling at the girls surrounding him. 

 

“Until next time, Ladies.” He said with a bow. Combined murmurs and swoons were heard before a harmonious _ bye Robin  _ was his parting message. 

 

Robin entered the castle, greeting his servants with warm smiles and handshakes as he made his way to his father’s chambers. There was no way someone could miss the King’s room. Outside was a grand two door entrance impeccably decorated with the Locksley family lion. As Robin approached the doors he grew curious. His father never called him for anything. Usually he’d have his servants deliver his messages. Outside stood his father’s personal butler and bodyguard, Frederick. Robin greeted the man with a firm nod before pausing. 

 

“Do you know what he has called me for this time?” Robin asked, annoyance dripped from his words. 

 

“I’m afraid I know not what the King wants from you, Sir.” He answered. Robin rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ve known you since I was a boy. It is Robin. Say it with me Rob-in.” The man didn’t flinch as a hint of a smile creeped onto his face before he quickly tucked it away. 

 

“I think I’ll stick to Sir but thank you for the suggestion, Your Highness.” Robin grumbled as he entered the room but swore he heard a low chuckle come from the old man. Robin spotted his father at his desk scribbling some note in his usual script. Robin sighed and hoped he wouldn’t make him go to another political dinner. A bunch of men sitting around speaking about politics and wealth? How boring! His father turned to him as the sound of the door shutting interrupted his thoughts. 

 

“You called for me, Father?” The man in question stood and dusted off the imaginary dust on his robes. 

 

“Yes, my Son. Take a seat.” Robin warily approaches the chair next to his father’s and positioned it to face him. The king crossed his legs and laid his hands on his lap before speaking. “Let me get a look at you.” Unsure what to do, Robin scooted a bit closer and let his eyes roam over his face. When his father seemed satisfied, Robin leaned back into his seat. 

 

“May I ask what this is about?”

 

“You’re becoming quite the man. Tall and strong. The ladies of the court adore you.” Robin was still a bit confused on what the point of this conversation is.

 

“Yes, I know. They were watching my Merry Men play ball. Seemed quite intrigued by the game.” He agreed. 

 

“It wasn’t the game they were intrigued by.” He muttered. Robin was about to respond when he spoke again. “Your 25th birthday is only in a week. You’re a man and you should have a nice woman standing beside you.” Oh. That’s what this was about. 

 

“Father, I have told you. It’s early to ask a woman for her hand in marriage. I have only just begun to explore my manhood. I want to hunt and travel, explore the world outside these four walls. I can’t do that if I’m helping some Lord’s helpless daughter with every little thing.” 

 

“I know, Robin but wouldn’t it be nice to settle down with a beautiful woman. Someone you can sit and talk to during hard times, someone who can satiate that  sexual hunger you hide deep inside you.” He snickered. Robin groaned. 

 

“Father!”

 

“There is a level of intimacy that men crave. Since that Maiden girl abandoned you-“

 

“We do not speak of her!” Robin snapped before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yelling. It’s still a sore spot for me.” His father sneered. 

 

“You should have listened to me. I told you the Maiden family was no good and their daughter would not make a good wife but of course you didn’t listen. Had to go and get your heart broken by a lowly farmer’s daughter.” His father never approved of Marian. She was technically a noble. Her father was a well known farmer and traveler who supplied the palace with food but he wasn’t exactly the wealthiest. He and Marian met when she was sent to deliver flour. She was beautiful with her tan skin and dark hair. They had immediately clicked. They dated for three years and he was going to marry when she had told him she was leaving to marry some duke in Spain. It was random and before he could respond she’d broken up with him and disappeared, leaving him heartbroken. He’d wanted to make an honest woman out of her but after that he couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else. 

 

No matter how much he didn’t like the idea of being married to some woman who was raised for the sole purpose of pleasing a man, he’d need a queen. Someone to rule beside him when he one day became king. He would also need an heir. Just the idea gave him a headache. He didn’t like the idea of using a woman he didn’t love just to ensure the future of his country. And if he wanted intimacy he could surely find it but being close to anyone after Marian seemed uncomfortable and unnatural. 

 

“Next week is your birthday ball. Many Lords and Ladies will surely be bringing their daughters to wish you happy birthday.” It seemed innocent but the insinuation said otherwise. 

 

“Father…”

 

“I ask that you just let them entertain you. Strike up conversation, maybe even dance and if one comes to your liking you can do as you please.” Robin paused to think about it. 

 

“Okay, I will give it a chance. But if I don’t fancy any of them, You will not be forcing me into some arranged marriage with some.” 

 

“Fine. You’re dismissed.” Robin scoffed. Ever since his mother, Leila, died him and his Father’s already bad relationship became worse. She was their buffer and without her every conversation was awkward and tense or an argument. Only her kind, calm demeanor could balance his father’s hard, angry attitude. He missed her so. 

 

“Yes,  _ Your Highness _ .” Robin snapped before storming out of the room. He entered the main hall and went upstairs to his room before slamming the door behind him. He pushed his hands through his hair before falling back onto his bed. He had a ball to prepare for. 

  
  



	2. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin, though reluctant to go, attends his birthday ball. He speaks to many worthy prospects but non truly catch his eye. Until he sees her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I forgot to post this yesterday so here it is. Chapter 2. This one is way longer than the first but chapter 3 will probably be shorter.

Robin sighed as he tucked his shirt into his breeches. He was officially 25. A man by society’s standards although he passed that benchmark a long time ago. He tied his pants and the dark green shirt before slipping on his gold vest and long jacket. He slipped on his boots before examining himself in the mirror. His beard was, of course, trimmed to perfection and so was his hair. Not that he cared much about his appearance but he was a prince and it was his birthday. Who was he to deny all the nobles and citizens the right to gaze upon his beauty?  Robin picked up the golden arrow-shaped brooch his mother got for him on his tenth birthday. He kissed it before pinning it onto his vest. A knock echoed through the room and Robin opened it to find Killian and Will. 

 

“Ready to go make some beautiful young lady your wife?” Will grinned. 

 

“Or ladies. We surely can’t judge.” He grinned before elbowing Will, Who was also grinning. Robin frowned. Suddenly the air was a bit more serious. 

 

“Hey, anytime you want to leave, we can go to my boat and get sloshed. Away from your father and Ladies.” He paused. “Actually, maybe we could bring a few. For entertainment.” Robin punched his shoulder but couldn’t help the smile that was etched on his lips. They grabbed Robin and walked to the the ballroom.

 

Before they were anywhere near it, Robin could hear the commotion and orchestra music echoing through the halls. The sound of people conversing and laughing grew louder as he neared the room. When Robin entered he couldn’t help but smile. The Ballroom was always so lively whenever they threw a party. Lords and Ladies alike danced and mingled. He could see John and his other friends flirting with some nice women at the bottom of the stairs. His elation was short lived as Robin took in the sheer amount of daughters that were brought to his party. All shades and sizes waiting to have a conversation with yours truly. Robin sighed as he walked inside. The usual trumpet fanfare began as he entered. 

 

“May I present to you, Your Royal Highness, Prince Robin Of Locksley.” They clapped as he descended the stairs, women basically vibrating with excitement as they stood next to their parents waiting to be introduced. They introduced Killian and Will before he made it to the ground. His father approached him with a smile. 

 

“Happy Birthday, my son. Have you found anyone to your liking yet?” Way to beat around the bush. Robin thought dryly. 

 

“I’ve only just arrived, Father. Some time would be respected.” He sighed before walking away and leaving his son to talk to some lord. There were over 60 Ladies here to speak with him and he was to indulge all of them? Robin grabbed a large glass of wine as a servant passed and took a large gulp. He would need it. 

 

Robin had only talked to half of the women who came and as he thought they were all like puppets. He was currently speaking to one right now. A pretty blonde who couldn’t possibly be human. Gorgeous, but awfully boring really. 

 

“What do you like to do?” He asked. She paused. 

 

“What do  _ you _ like to do?” Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. They had been going around in circles for maybe 20 minutes. He’d ask a question and she would repeat it back to him. He excused himself and literally left the conversation. Not like it was going anywhere anyway. 

 

“Your highness.” Robin let out a long, deep breath and turned around to find an old Asian man and who he assumed was his daughter next to him. From their colorful and intricately designed clothing he assumed Chinese. She was beautiful. Black hair done up in an sophisticated knot, a gold hairpiece placed on the crown of her head. Yellow skin shining in the bright room. She wore a black and red Hanfu which seemed to fit her perfectly. “I’d like to present my daughter Fa Mulan. I hope you will take her into consideration in your search for a wife.” Robin nodded and looked at the woman in question. 

 

“Your highness.” She said with a bow. She smiled at him but something was off to him. She looked at her father who smirked and bowed before walking off. That’s when Robin knew his suspicions were correct. When he was out of sight she let out a deep breath and her posture changed. It was more masculine and the way her hands were positioned said warrior. 

 

“So what are your hobbies?” He asked. 

 

“Not to be rude your highness but I’m not looking for a husband.” She stated. Robin smirked. He liked her already. 

 

“Well, that’s perfect. I’m not looking for a wife.” She gave him a surprised look before gesturing to the women behind her. “My father thought it a good idea for me to start looking for a wife and you may be beautiful but I’m not looking.”

 

“Well I don’t need a husband to be a queen. In China our gender system is much more open to women in roles of power.” She said with a shrug. She was an heir to the throne. “Besides, you’re not really my type.” She said eyeing a pretty brunette dancing, lustfully. Oh?  _ Oh. _ He chuckled. 

 

“I’m not judging. To each their own. You are not who I thought you were.”

 

“Everyone says that. My father knows my preference but would still like me to give birth to an heir. He thought this a good chance. Funnily not even you want to be here.”

 

“I’d rather be out hunting.”

 

“I’d rather be out fighting for my country.” Robin gave her a look of admiration. 

 

“I knew it. Warrior. Your stance tells me you’re always ready for a fight.” She smirked. 

 

“Not bad, Locksley.” She paused. “I have quite enjoyed our conversation but I believe the women behind me are getting impatient.”

 

“I could use somebody like you as a friend.”

 

“Well, You’ve got me. You should visit China someday. My palace is always open.”

 

“I am considering taking a long trip away from home. I will add China to my list.” Was all he said before she left to go speak to the brunette she was looking at earlier. Robin gestures for the next woman to step ahead. An older woman began to walk towards him, a younger one in tow. The older woman looked intimidating and cocky. It gave him a bad feeling. The rouge she wore on her lips was dark and accentuated the smirk on her lips. In tow was a beautiful women with red hair and sharp features. Her hair was done up in a in a crown, flowers adorning it that matched the flowers on the top of her pastel green dress. 

 

“Your Highness, I am Cora Mills and I present to you my daughter Zelena.” The younger woman bowed. He thought she was very attractive with her lips painted a soft pink and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at her as she offered her hand and planted a kiss on it. 

 

“Tell me, Zelena. What do you like to do?”

 

“I enjoy doing quite a few things, Your Highness but if I had to say one thing...I guess reading.”

 

“We have an extensive collection of literature at our house and I prefer my daughters educated.” Finally, a woman with some sense. Robin brushed off the daughters comment, assuming her second daughter was too young to be here. 

 

“What authors do you favor?”

 

“I particularly enjoy Rumplestiltskin.”

 

“You like politics?” he asked, trying not to seem uninterested. 

 

“Yes. My father was a politician. He was very helpful in building the government and with our economy…” Although he was looking at her, he couldn’t hear a thing she was saying. She was smart, he’d give her that but politics? How much more boring could a person get. To each their own he supposed. Robin was ready to dismiss her when the music changed. It went from sweet to a jig, upbeat and free. He heard a loud gasp before a laugh took its place. He looked past Zelena to find a group of women in a circle holding hands as they spun and giggled to the music. Robin could see their shoes discarded in a corner. Others watched in amusement as they swayed and then switched direction when the beat became more upbeat. They then separated into groups. He heard a laugh again. 

 

That’s when he saw her. 

 

She was beautiful. No. Stunning. In every way. 

 

A large smile adorned her face as she spun around, holding hands with a blonde woman. She had dark raven hair that flowed over her shoulders and down her back. It was done up in a half up style, two braids pinned back and held in an elegant bun as the rest flowed naturally. He found her carefree expression absolutely gorgeous. His heart ached. She reminded him of Marian. 

 

“Robin?” Zelena spoke. He glanced at the pair of women. Her mother was eyeing him curiously. 

 

“I’m sorry but do you know who that woman is over there?” They both turned. 

 

“In the hideous purple gown?” Her mother spoke, disdain dripping from her voice. “That’s Lady Gina Faulk from-“

 

“No, not her. The one with the dark hair.” They both stiffened. They seemed uncomfortable. 

 

“The girl acting highly inappropriately is my youngest daughter, Regina.” She said in a disapproving tone. 

 

“I would like to speak with her.” Zelena gave him a confused look with a hint of anger behind it. 

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Your Highness. Regina is only 18 and she’s very...impulsive as you can see. She can’t think for herself. She’s not a very bright girl.” Robin wasn’t sure what to think. A sister and mother who seemed to dislike their own flesh and blood.  For a second he only felt pity for her. Only for a second. Then he caught her gaze. She gave him a soft smile before resuming her dance. If he were a block of ice, he would’ve melted right then and there. 

 

“I’d still like to speak with her. I am here to find a wife after all. Shouldn’t I look at all the prospects?”

 

“Please, Sir. I ask you to reconsider. Zelena is closer to your age and she is-”

 

“Are you questioning my judgement?” He spoke. Robin hated using his authoritative voice. It makes others think he was an entitled brat but it seemed that Cora couldn’t seem to agree with him. 

 

“No, Sir I’m just asking-”

 

“Call over your daughter.” His tone left no room for argument. Cora sighed deeply before turning around and calling her daughter. The girl in question looked up and found her mother’s gaze before she began to stride towards her. 

 

“For goodness sake, Child! Get your shoes!” Her mother snapped angrily. Yes, Robin felt terrible for this woman. She paused and blushed before turning around and collecting her shoes. People cleared a path as she strode toward them, confidence and belonging oozed over her with every step. Perfect posture, soft smile. Not to mention the beautiful red lace number she was wearing. She looked like a, well, like a queen. She stopped next to her mother. 

 

“Yes, Mother?” Her tone was serious and distant for a mother and daughter conversation. 

 

“His royal highness wants to speak with you.” She said. Regina looked up at him before giving him a bright smile. She offered him her hand. Robin took it but before he could kiss it she gave it a firm shake. He smiled, amused at the sudden change. A soft  _ oh god _ could be heard from her mother and low growling from her sister. 

 

“I am Regina Mills.” She said. 

 

“Prince Robin Of Locksley at your service.”

 

“Oh really? I thought you were a servant.” She said, confidently. She cocked a brow at him. Her mother looked as if she was about to have an ulcer. Her sister was off in the corner chugging a glass of wine. Robin laughed at the joke and her mother noticeably began to calm down. She leaned over to Regina and smiled at him. 

 

“Do not mess this up!” She whispered sharply before walking away. Regina was tense now, uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how to comfort her. Suddenly the music changed. A simple waltz. He offered her his hand. 

 

“May I have this dance?” She looked him in the eye, relief apparent in her gaze. 

 

“Yes, you may.” People cleared the way as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. 

 

“Let me warn you, I've been known to step on toes.”

 

“Let me warn you, I’ve been known to lead.” She said with a smirk. 

 

“You’re my ideal partner then.” He didn’t mean it in an intimate way. Well, not really but the adorable blush that adorned her face mad it all worth it. When they finally reached the center, they both bowed before going into position. Regina’s left on his shoulder, her right in his left. Robin’s right rested on her hip. As the music started, they began to move. The customary square pattern was easy for him. Thank god for those 20 years of practice. They moved and twirled in sync. As the beat hit he spun her and she pressed her back to his front. 

 

“What do you like to do, Regina?”

 

“Why do I feel like you’ve been asking that question all night?” She asked before spinning back around to face him. 

 

“I have. I think what a person does for their free time says a lot about them.”

 

“Hmm, okay. I like to swim in the lake, go horseback riding with my father, dance and read.”

 

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you like politics too?” He groaned. Regina chuckled. 

 

“Did Zelena try to talk to you about the economy?” He nodded. “No, I do not enjoy or plan to enjoy politics. Awfully boring if you ask me. Zelena and I are polar opposites after all.”

 

“Yes, I recognized. Even by appearance.”

 

“We have different fathers. I ask that you do not jump to any conclusions. My mother is many things but an adulteress is not one of them.” He hummed in acknowledgement. He observed her features as they moved. Dark eyes, tan skin with a bold attitude. She reminded him painfully of Marian. He was so distracted by her beauty and his nostalgia, he hadn’t recognized she had begun to lead. 

 

“You were right. You do lead.” She paused and blushed at his comment. 

 

“I’m sorry. I was trying so hard not to.” She said, biting down on her lip. Robin looked at her before cupped her cheek with his hand and gently prying her lip from in between her teeth with his thumb. 

 

“You shouldn’t do that. You’ll bruise.” He murmured. She looked up at him before placing a hand over the one that was on her cheek. He felt as if he could stare into those eyes forever. Robin bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Softly at first but as she opened her mouth to him it intensified. It didn’t last very long as Robin pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Marian, I-“ he whispered but she jerked from his grasp. Robin’s eyes widened as he recognized what he’d just did. 

 

“What-“ she was interrupted by her mother calling her name. 

 

“We are leaving!”

 

“But, mother! I-“

 

“Now!” Regina nodded to her before turning back to him. She couldn’t look him in the eye and he felt horrible. 

 

“Good night, Your Highness.” She mumbled before disappearing through the crowd. Robin reached for her but Killian stepped in front of him, blocking the way. 

 

“I was about to offer to come back to my boat but you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” He grinned. Robin scoffed before pushing past him and leaving the party. Curse Marian for stealing his heart and curse himself for not being able to get over her. 

~~~~OQ~~~~

It had been two weeks since that horrendous ball that was supposed to be his birthday party. He hadn’t chosen a wife and the only potentially good prospect would probably rather die than marry him. He was an asshole. He didn’t even have the courage to send her a letter apologizing for his inappropriate behavior. He had projected onto her because she reminded him of Marian. That was unfair to her and she deserved a man that would cherish her and last night had shown, that wasn’t him. Robin laid up in bed thinking about her. She was beautiful and her lips were so very soft. She’d seemed surprised when he kissed her. It was sudden but she seemed hesitant. Others would jump at the chance to kiss him. He shrugged before slipping out of bed. He showered and put on his clothes before attending to his usual activities. 

 

Robin collected a bag of gold and coins and gave it to the village bank. He gave him instructions to disperse it among the people. He then visited the village, greeting his people with warm smiles. They offered him food but he declined. They needed it much more than him. Robin left and entered the forest before doing his usual archery session. Nothing set him more at peace that the sounds of arrows hitting wood. He nocked and shot the arrows consecutively until his quiver was empty. He sighed and dropped the bow, his mind overrun with thoughts. He needed to get over her. She left him for another man, broke his heart. She wasn’t worth his heartache and embarrassment and Regina...she was worth much more. He should really talk to her. 

 

As Robin finished collecting his arrows he heard someone call out for him. He turned and saw one of his maids gesturing for him to enter. He followed her into the palace. 

 

“Yes, Jane?”

 

“Your father has asked for some of your time. He says he has something important that requires your attention.”

 

“He’s spoken to me two times this month. That’s a new record.” He snorted before walking to his father’s study. As he opened it he spotted his father but upon closer inspection he could see a man and woman standing in front of his desk. He recognized her. 

 

“Robin! Yes, come in.” His father said gesturing for him to approach. Robin did so with caution. “Lord French, I would like to introduce you to my son, Robin.”

 

“Ahh, Yes. The Prince. All of Nottingham had heard of your kindness.” He reached out a hand and Robin took it, giving the appendage a firm shake. 

 

“Thank you. I don’t want to sound rude but may I ask why I am here.” 

 

“Oh, yes! I had forgotten myself!” He laughed and Robin gave him a suspicious look. Why was he so happy? “This is the Lord’s daughter, Belle. He has offered for you to be betrothed.” He looked at Belle. She seemed uncomfortable. He could tell as she picked at her nails. Not like she had a say in the matter. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t be arranging any marriage for me.” He whispered. His father leaned over with a smile. 

 

“I lied.” Robin snapped his head to look at him. “So, Robin what do you say?” It was not a choice to say no. His father would throw a fit and no matter what he said, Belle would become his wife. Unless…

 

“I am sorry to disappoint you but I have already chosen my wife.” He said with a smile. All their faces snapped to him. 

 

“You have?” His father asked, incredulously. 

 

“You have?” Belle said, sheepishly. 

 

“Yes, I have.” He said, keeping his perfectly crafted mask in place. His father eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“So tell me, Robin. Who have you chosen to be your queen.” Robin paused and thought for a moment, thinking. He sighed as he came to a conclusion. 

 

“Regina Mills. Second daughter of House Mills.”

Belle let out a low sigh of relief and his father seemed perfectly content with the choice. On the bright side, him and Regina would end up talking sooner than he thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment so I can hear your opinions


	3. Welcome to Nottingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin takes time to actually ask for Regina’s hand in marriage and prepared for her to begin to live with him in Nottingham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two chapters and made this longer one. I’ve been wanting to write this story for a while so the ideas for it are coming up so easily.

Despite declaring her his fiancé already, Robin had yet to officially ask for Regina’s hand in marriage. Honestly, it was terribly rude of him but it was a split second decision. He wasn’t thinking rationally. It had been three days and his father already wanted to start planning the wedding. Today he was going to go to the Mills house and ask for her hand. As the servants went to go fetch the carriage, Robin sent up a silent prayer that she would say yes.

The ride to the Mills house was short. They lived in a clearing right on the edge of Sherwood Forest. As he approached the house a sense of nervousness settle over him. He still never talked to Regina about what happened at the ball and now he was going to ask her to marry him. He was insane. The chauffeur came around and opened his door. Robin stepped out and walked up the stairs to the door. The manor was dark. Black and grey stones made up the foundation of the place. Robin knocked and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, a blonde woman opened the door and gave him a surprised look.

“Y-Your Highness!” She said. Obviously she was flustered. If he were her, he’d be too.

“Yes, Good Morning. Do the Mills’ happen to be home at the moment? I’d like to speak with them.” She quickly nodded and opened the door wider, allowing him entrance. “Thank you.” Robin took in the place. It was beautiful with intricate wooden carvings and a brick fireplace. There were portraits on the wall. Some of Zelena and Regina or Regina and their mother or Regina and a man whom he guessed was her father but never one of all four of them.

“Emma? Who was that at the- Your Highness!” Robin looked up to find Cora Mills walking towards him.

“Ms. Mills,” He said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Please call me Cora.” She assures with a smile. “What brings you to our little house on the hill?”

“Well, I-“

“Mother, do you know- Y-your Highness!” Robin sighed.

“Yes, Hello.” He said with a smile. The older daughter-Zelena, was it?-looked as if she was about to faint.

“Zelena, come come. The Prince has decided to pay us a visit.” Zelena approached and her mother hooked and arm through hers.

“May I ask what brings you here, Your Majesty?” She said, a hopeful gleam shining in here eye. Robin almost felt bad for her. Almost. Then he remembered her and Nottingham and it was forgotten.

“Ahh, Yes. I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage.” He said with a smile and both of them looked like they were going to explode.

“Oh, your Majesty! You will not regret this! My Zelena is-“ Robin held up a hand. This was going to be awkward.

“Not her.” He said with a nervous chuckle. “Regina, Your youngest. Where can I find her?” She stared at him dumbly.

“You want to marry, _Regina?_ ” Her sister asked. Robin nodded.

“Do you know where she is?”

“Probably tending to that stupid horse of hers. Cares about that thing more than she cares about us.” Her mother bit out. “I’ll have Emma show you the stables. I need to go lie down.” She left him and Zelena alone. It was then she stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers in the process.

“Why, Regina? You could find yourself a woman. Someone who knows the ways of the world and is fully ready to commit to her role as your wife.” She said, caressing his palm in a way that screamed seduction. He slipped it out of her grasp.

“And you think that woman is you?”

“Well, Yes. I believe that’s why my mother chose to present me to you instead of Regina. You need a wife that is true, Your Highness.”

“You believe you are true, virtuous?” She nodded. “I think sheriff Nottingham would say differently.” She let out a small gasp before a deep blush covered her cheeks. Zelena seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared at him. She huffed before retreating away from him. Robin felt a strange sense of accomplishment. Emma came to him and began to walk him to the stables. After a few silent seconds she spoke.

“You made the right choice.”

“Pardon?” She looked at him.

“You made the right choice choosing Regina. She’s _different_ than the rest of them.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“When I came here I was young and in dire need of money. Cora and Zelena feast on other’s weaknesses. They prey on it like it’s their lifeline but Regina was truly kind to me and gave me a job as her maiden. I could never repay her. I use the money I have to pay for my brothers education.” She spoke with a soft smile. It was obvious she care deeply for Regina. He would say she loved her, very much so. “Here we are.” Robin could see the stables. As they approached Robin could feel the anxiety growing. What would she say? What if she hated him?

“Regina?” Robin could see her as they approached. She was wearing pants. She was a woman. Wearing breeches. Robin found it interesting. His father would find it horrifying. Now they had to get married.

“Emma? Is mother calling for me again? She’s such a pain in my-“ her eyes widened as she spun and caught sight of him. Robin wore an amused smile on his face. Suddenly a blush began to cover her cheeks. “Y-Your Highness!” Robin grinned.

“In the flesh.”

“Emma! You didn’t tell me we had company!” She said, obviously flustered at him appearance.

“You didn’t let me finish.” The blonde said with a grin. “I’m going back to the house. Give you guys some privacy.” She said before bowing and dismissing herself.

“What has you gracing me with your presence, Your Highness?” She asked before moving back to the stables. A brown horse with a white stripe along its snout sat in one of them. She smiled at the creature. It responded and nuzzled into her hands.

“I’ve come to apologize for my behavior at the party. I acted inappropriately. Not only in kissing you but in saying another woman’s name as I did and for that I’m sorry.”

“It is completely fine. Whomever you wish to kiss is none of my business. I just wish that you wouldn’t waste my first kiss for such things.” Robin paused.

“Your first kiss?” She nodded. “Oh god, I apologize a thousand times over.”

“At least it was with a prince.” She said with an amused shrug.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been thinking about her at all. I just can’t seem to get her out of my mind.”

“We’ve all had those types.” She said vaguely. Robin nodded in agreement. “It’s very nice of you to come all this way to apologize but truly you could’ve sent a letter.” She said, bending to pick up a brush. Robin decided to just tear off the bandaid.

“I’ve come to ask for your hand in marriage.” Regina nearly tripped at the sudden news. She dropped the brush back in the bucket and turned to Robin who was now holding a ring in his hand.

“Look, I know that we got off at a bit of a rocky start but I think you are great. Your caring, strong and beautiful and i'd be honored if you decided to become my wife.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“You’re not telling me the whole truth.” Damn the Mills women and their intelligence.

“You’re right.” He sighed. “Don’t think what I’ve said isn’t true because it is but it’s my father. He wanted me to marry Belle French. A nice and beautiful woman but I know nothing about her.”

“And you know me?”

“Well, I’ve at least talked to you and I’ve quite enjoyed your company. I’d rather marry a woman who I shared a conversation and a sweet kiss with than a blank slate.” She eyed him curiously as if turning over the thought in her head.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll marry you.” Robin let out a sigh of relief. He approached her. “But since I’m moving in I’ll need Emma. I don’t want a new servant.” Robin took her hand and slid the ring on before kissing it. It was his mother’s and he knew she would want him to pass it down to his future wife.

“Whatever you want.” She gave him a soft smile. Robin recognized her long hair was in a braid, loose tendrils framing her face. He pushed them behind her ear before looking here in the eye. “I’ll send the carriage to pick up you and your things in two days.” She nodded.

“Goodbye, Your Highness.”

“Please call me Robin.” He said with an adorable dimpled smile. “We are engaged now.” She nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him down. She kissed him. Though it was on his cheek. She lingered for a little longer than necessary and then smiled at him.

“What? We are engaged now.” She joked with a blush suffusing her cheeks. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.   


Robin woke up with a start that morning and quickly went to get himself ready. Regina was moving in and he’d have to present her to his father. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? He was only doing this so his father would stop getting on his ass all the time. Maybe if he was lucky the man would leave him alone. He threw on a simple white shirt over his undershirt. He tied it up, not wanting to seem like some careless prude. Then he tucked it into his black pants before pulling on some boots. He ate his usual breakfast and wandered through the halls. He was much too anxious to do anything serious at the moment. Lunch had passed by the time she arrived. A servant came to fetch him from his room when she did.

“My Prince, Lady Regina has arrived.” He nodded. Robin checked himself before heading downstairs to the main hall. He quickly ran a comb through his damp hair, he wanted it to look at least a little presentable. Robin stared at his beard. Should he shave it? Maybe a trim? He sighed. He was thinking way too much. Robin shook off the nervousness and made his way down the stairs to the main hall.

He spotted her carriage and began to approach it. There were already servants there, surrounding the entrance of the palace. They had all gathered around to meet the woman who would soon be their princess. Robin made his way towards the carriage and opened the door. There he found Regina sitting and reading a book. The cover was ornately decorated with gold lining. It read _Once Upon A Time_. Robin couldn’t help but smile.

“Fairy Tales, Milady?” She looked up at him and his heart warmed when she offered him a smile.

“I know you must think me childish but they are fascinating. It makes the impossible seem possible. Can you imagine riding in a carriage made from a pumpkin? True love is amazing. Transcendent, if you will.” She said with a smile. Robin took her hand and helped her out of the carriage. She wore a beautiful strapless blue and gold gown today. It was adorned with golden flowers and blue vines before fading into a soft off white, her hair perfectly curled and settled on her right shoulder.

“You look stunning. He whispered. She looked at him, a faint blush suffusing her cheeks.

“Thank you, Your high- Robin.” She said with a smile. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, into the palace. He introduced her to his maids and servants with a smile. They would soon be tending to her as well. Regina greeted them with pleasantries and hellos which they happily returned. “Is Emma here?” She asked. He nodded.

“She arrived yesterday. I believe she is waiting for you in your quarters.” She nodded. Robin looked at her. Although this marriage wasn’t exactly a match made in heaven, he was mesmerized by her. She actually said yes. His father wouldn’t have his head on a stake. “Although you have missed breakfast, if you are feeling up to it I’d like to ask you to join us for dinner.”

“I’d love to. I have yet to meet your father and your friends. So many things to learn. I find I’m quite excited.” Robin brought her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it. Regina looked as if she were about to melt. So did the servants as oohs and ahhs filled the space.

“I’ll see you at dinner. I assume you’d like to freshen up before that.” She nodded before planting a kiss on his cheek and heading in the direction of the stairs. He could really get used to those. They were addictive and her lips were so soft and plump. He stared as she made her way to the stairs only to pause and turn back to him, he could see a small hint of embarrassment on her face.

“I haven’t the slightest idea where my room is.” She said with a chuckle. Robin let out a laugh before taking her hand and leading her upstairs. He led her to the third door on the left. She thanked him. Robin pointed to the room a couple doors across from hers.

“That is my room. If you ever want company, I’m right across from you.”

“Why, Your Highness what exactly are you implying?” She said with a smirk, taking a step closer to him. Now it was his turn to blush. Robin rubbed his neck which was probably very red. “Not that I mind at all. It’s only normal for an engaged couple to engage in such things.” She grinned.

“I-that’s not what I meant.” Somehow his blush became even brighter. Her grin turned into a full bout of laughter. It was melodious like a well conducted symphony. Every instrument working to create a harmonious symphony. It was truly a beautiful sound. Robin told himself he’d make sure to make her do that more.

“Who knew you were such a prude.” Robin huffed at the accusation.

“That’s not it. I just-“

“I was joking.” She said, her laughter beginning to fade. She reached for the door handle. “I’ll see you at dinner.” With that, her door shut and Robin was left in the silence of the hallway. Robin checked the clock. There were still quite a few hours to kill before dinner. Robin decided he would perhaps go shooting. He entered his room and grabbed his bow. It was a beautifully crafted wooden bow that his mother had bestowed upon him prior to her death. Robin remembers being 15 and impulsive, shooting anything in his general vicinity. His mother had scolded him for almost planting an arrow in Frederick’s leg during quiet hours. On his birthday she’d had this crafted by the royal blacksmith. It was beautiful, black with gold embellishments and a grip covered in deer hide. Robin treasured it so. The bow was one of the last memories he’d shared with his mother and one he wouldn’t soon forget. Robin picked it up and headed into the courtyard where his target was set up. Usually he’d prefer to do his practice in the forest but he wanted to stay close for dinner. He made sure to slide on his chest and arm guards before assuming the position.

Robin lifted the bow and he could feel his mind melting away. It was as if it were a magic weapon, slaying his memories. In. He took a deep breath before releasing the arrow. Out. Robin closed his eyes before nocking another arrow. The sound of the wind whipping around him was very calming. He had always enjoyed nature as a boy. It was a serene place to escape whenever he would get news from the doctor that his mother wasn’t improving or escaping the firm grip of his father. Although he was a man now, nothing had changed. He released. Another bullseye. Robin tried two. Then three. At this point he was just showing off.

The arrows kept coming. Robin was on a roll. He had hit 10 bullseyes and counting. He was at number 13 when Jane called for him.

“Dinner is ready, Your Highness.” Robin turned to her a bit exhausted from all the exertion.

“Thank you, Jane I’ll be in in a moment.” Robin packed up his things and headed inside. He put away his materials and went to his room to clean up fro dinner. After he thought himself presentable enough, Robin walked downstairs into the dining hall. He was greeted by the sight of Killian, Will, John and his father at the head table. Robin took a seat next to his father. After a few minutes, Regina arrived.

“I present to you, Lady Regina and Lady Emma.” She swiftly entered the hall with practiced sophistication. With her shoulders back and chin held high Regina made her way to the table, Emma trailing close behind. She had changed from her blue dress into a dusty pink gown. This one was beautiful as it had flowers spanning from top to bottom ranging from shades of pink to orange. It flowed and swished around her as she walked. Robin caught sight of the bodice of the dress. It was a v neck that dipped right above her navel. Her breasts were pushed up and cushioned on the top. Her hair was also impeccably styled in a flower crown with loose tendrils framing her face. Robin’s breath hitched at her beauty.

She smoothed out her dress as she took a seat next to him. Robin took her hand and planted a kiss on top of it. She gave him a soft smile.

“Hello, Darling.” He said with a smile. She blushed.

“Hello.” She turned to the rest of them. “I apologize for taking so long. I was having some trouble finding my way.” She said with a chuckle. They chuckled with her as the king spoke.

“It is perfectly fine, my dear. Your presence alone makes any tardiness seem unimportant.”

“Thank you, My King.”

“I have heard stories of your beauty but they seem to do you no justice. You truly are a vision.” Robin looked at her and smiled before leaning towards her.  

“Stunning in every way.” He agreed.

“Thank you, Sir.” The king shook his head.

“We will soon be in-laws. I ask that you call me father.”

“Yes, Father.” She said, sheepishly. Robin thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Oy, Robin! What are we, dead weight?” Will asked. Robin sighed.

“Sometimes I think you might as well be. You’re just as useless anyway.” Killian snickered next to him. Will punched him in the arm. “The one that is uncontrollably laughing is Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger.” Killian smirked.

“Fastest boat on the seven seas and pleased to make your acquaintance.” He said with a smirk but his attention diverted to Emma who was sitting quietly and observing their conversations. “And who might you be?” Emma snorted as she folded the napkin onto his nap.

“Not interested.” She said. Killian’s smirk only widened.

“That’s what they all say.” She stared at him as if he were crazy before continuing to fold the napkin into her lap.

“And the violent one is Sir William Scarlet. My right hand.” Will pretended to tip his hat.

“Please to meet you, Ma’am.”

“Please call me Regina.” She insisted. Will nodded in acknowledgement. It was then that the servants sweeped in and gave them their food. It was a full meal with turkey, chicken, potatoes and the works. He thanked the servants as they placed his and Regina’s plates down. He hoped she would like the food of Nottingham. Where Regina grew up, although it was close to Nottingham it had a few differences in culture. She looked at the food before taking a potato onto her fork and eating it. A relieved smile spread over her face as she tasted the rest of the food on her plate.

“Do you like it? I wasn’t sure what you would enjoy.” She nodded.

“It is delicious despite being quite different from what I am used to. Nottingham has been quite interesting since I moved here.”

“You weren’t raised here?” Asked the king. Robin’s eyes darted to his father’s plate which was nearly finished. The man could eat. She shook her head.

“I was raised with my father in Portugal until I was 16. I’ve only been living with my mother for a few years. I miss him, truly.” She said with a smile but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

“We can invite him to the wedding.” Robin assured. She gave him a brighter smile this time.

“Portugal! How exotic. I’ve been there the music is gorgeous and the food is to die for!” Killian spoke.

“Don’t forget the women!” Will nudged.

“Can’t forget the women.” Killian snickered. Robin shook his head before turning to Regina.

“That explains the dark hair and tan skin. Who is your father? Do we know him?”

“I believe you may. My father is Henry Mills the-“

“The prince of Portugal is your father!” Will yelled. Robin gave him a reprimanding look. “Sorry.”

“Yes. He married my mother but they didn’t last. He took me back to Portugal and raised me with his family.” She said with a smile.

“You never told me you were a princess.” Robin accused.

“You never asked.”

“I feel like I should’ve known.” He huffed. Regina leveled him a reprimanding look as if he were a child.

“Well now you do.” She said before once again digging into her food. They all did the same, none asking any more questions about her family. Regina had finished her plate and the servants swept in to take them before replacing it with dessert. A slice of raspberry chocolate cake. Robin could see Regina’s eyes brighten. He leaned towards her.

“In one of our notes you highlighted how much you loved sweets.” She nodded as she shoved a generous forkful of cake into her mouth. Robin couldn’t help but think her adorable with puffed out cheeks and a smile.

“So, Robin and I were thinking of holding the wedding next week.” His father chimed in. Regina swallowed before turning to them.

“Next week? Isn’t that a bit soon.” His father gave both of them a weird look. Robin dropped his fork and took her hand in his.

“Well, when you love someone there shouldn’t be anything holding them back from being together.” He said, gently squeezing her hand so she could understand what he was trying to do. Regina’s eyes slightly widened before she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Next week it is.” She said before finishing the rest of her cake. Robin agreed to take her on a tour of the courtyard and Killian agreed to one day take her or on the Jolly Roger. When the king stood, they all stood. Regina smiled and pushed back her chair first. “There is much to prepare for the wedding and I am quite tired. Thank you for the sweet welcome.” She walked toward Robin and paused in front of him. He looked down at her curiously. Did she forget where her room was again? His thoughts were interrupted when she looped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Robin was shocked at first but opened his mouth to allow her access. It was sweet at first but grew a bit more passionate when Robin pushed his tongue past her lips, unable to stop himself. Her kisses were addictive. He was only spurred on when she let out a low moan. Regina caressed the short hairs that were on his nape. Nothing else mattered at the moment except them. A whistle pulled them out of their moment. Robin turned to Killian, Will and his father who were all grinning at him. He turned back to Regina who had a blush so bright it seemed unhealthy.

“Good night.” She mumbled before making a swift exit. Robin muttered a soft _good night_ to no one really. He glanced back to the three men around him. He just wanted to punch the grins off their faces.

“Oh, shut up.” He snapped before making an exit, the sound of snickering fading as the distance from the hall increased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s first dress:  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www2.pictures.livingly.com/it/Tony%2BWard%2BSpring%2B2017%2BV3ZrfMo6Jr-l.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.livingly.com/Couture%27s%2BMost%2BBeautiful%2BSpring%2B2017%2BRunway%2BGowns/articles/qlliih5Su-_/Tony%2BWard%2BCouture%2BSpring%2B2017&h=600&w=399&tbnid=8ab65lGfNhZtyM&tbnh=275&tbnw=183&usg=AI4_-kRtPffj9Cm1Pbm1cv__NTHBMLqFQg&vet=1&docid=hWO61Q9EWilr2M
> 
> Regina’s dinner dress: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://static.poshare.com/img/data/5b8efb8c14499.jpeg&imgrefurl=https://poshare.com/dresses/beside%2Bcouture%2Bby%2Bgemy-pink-embroidered-floral-evening-gown&h=900&w=603&tbnid=N7sFyrAh2plZyM&tbnh=274&tbnw=184&usg=AI4_-kSEhOgU6aqBwwvkC_e5TFFPYFb2xg&vet=1&docid=on3oijvwE2BjZM
> 
> Robin’s Mother’s Ring:  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.etsystatic.com/10266031/r/il/030223/1407093078/il_570xN.1407093078_rv5t.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.etsy.com/listing/238620523/14k-rose-gold-engagement-ring-rose-gold&h=570&w=570&tbnid=qOyr7L1y2cJmsM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=AI4_-kR7ABbypvxraVSfyqiBTGX26VMp2Q&vet=1&docid=V45wNvUXIn3x0M


	4. 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple goes on a walk. Angry times ensue. Also sexy times😏😏

Today was the day Regina’s friends maidens would be arriving. Her old friends from Portugal who would be her bridesmaids for the wedding in a few days. They wouldn’t be arriving until the afternoon so Robin and her had agreed on a walk in the garden. He was on his way to the room to pick her up. When he arrived, Robin knocked on the door. It quickly opened to reveal Emma. She smiled sweetly at him. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” 

“Good morning, Miss Swan.” She waved a hand at him. 

“Please call me Emma.” She paused and peeked her head back into the room. “Regina will be ready in a second.” He nodded. 

“Okay, thank you.” He nodded as she closed the door. Robin waited awkwardly in the hall for Regina to finish getting ready. When the door finally opened he looked up to find Regina exiting her room. Today she was in a soft pastel green gown. It was off the shoulder with a simple green flower on her waist. Her hair fell down her back in natural waves and to top it off was a bejeweled flower headband. 

As usual Robin was bewitched by her beauty. She greeted him with the usual smile he had gotten used to seeing over the past few days. Robin bent down and let her give him his usual kiss on the cheek. It was very domestic despite the fact that they weren’t even married yet. 

“Good morning.” He said with a smile. 

“Good morning.” She said back. Robin led the way as they began to walk through the halls of the palace. He led her through a few corridors until they finally reached the entrance to the royal garden. Despite living in the grand palace all his life, Robin could agree the garden was the most exquisite part of living there. It was full of blooms of all different seasons such as zinnias, dahlias, lavender, hydrangeas, many different types of roses and so on. His mother had especially loved the tulips that would bloom every spring. Out of all of them, she was the one who loved the garden the most. After she died him and his father went out of their way to make sure it was well kept and trimmed to perfection. Robin smiled as Regina stared in awe at the wide expanse of flowers along the path. She led the way and began to walk along the garden path. 

“This place is beautiful. Mother’s house had no plant life. She doesn’t like plants of any sort so she doesn’t allow them to grow. Ever since I moved to Nottingham I’ve seen very little flowers.”

“I think this makes up for it, yes?” She nodded before continuing along the path. 

They walked in silence as they made their way through the wide expanse of land that was the royal garden. Robin was unsure what to speak to her about. Despite the fact they would be married in less than five days, he knew little about her. He knew about her family but not her. 

“I can feel you thinking.” Regina spoke but didn’t turn to face him. 

“What?”

“Your thoughts are loud and full of worries.” Robin paused and looked at her suspiciously. 

“Are you a witch?” She shrugged. 

“I prefer sorceress.” For the sake of their engagement, Robin decided to ignore that comment. 

“I have this thing I like to do when I want to get to know people. I call it 21 questions.”

“21 questions? Sounds foolish.” She chuckled. 

“Don’t joke. I think it will be very popular one day.” She sighed but accepted it. 

“Ok well I think the name is explanatory. What is your question?” Robin paused for a moment. 

“What is your favorite color?” She laughed. 

“That’s your question? How simple.”

“They’re supposed to get more complex as we go on.” Regina nodded. 

“I love dark red but black is very good as well.”

“I didn’t expect that.” 

“Why not?”

“Your dresses are all very light and innocent.”

“I assure you, Robin things are never as they seem.” Regina said, finally looking him in the eye. Robin eyed her suspiciously. What in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean. “Next question.”

“Favorite flower.”

“I love corianders.”

“Those represent lust!” He yelled, incredulously. Who was this woman? Was she even the same person who blushed from a simple kiss on her hand?

“Are you always this quick to jump to conclusions? If so I worry about your future.” He scoffed. She worried about his future? He worried about hers. “19 more to go!” She said, cheerily. Robin groaned

By the time they reached the bridge Robin had asked her a large range of questions from her favorite food to the worst thing she had ever done. It was actually very surprising as she spoke about sneaking into her mother’s wine cabinet and stealing a bottle when she was 17. She then shared it with her friend, Ruby, who dared her to go skinny dipping in the creek. And she did. She then went on to explain how her mother caught her in the backyard naked trying to sneak back into the house and gave her a proper scolding before locking her in her room for three days. 

“I only ever came out to bathe.”

“Wow! You are not who I thought you were.”

“Must we talk about jumping to conclusions again.? Robin shook his head. “Good. You have three more questions.” Robin took a deep breath before saying this one.

“Have you ever fallen in love before?” At this she paused abruptly, almost causing Robin to bump into her. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“No, no it’s okay. I’ve made peace with it.” She paused. “Yes, I have.”

“Who was he?”

“Two questions in under 3 minutes. Aren’t you being a bit hasty?”

“No that’s one question. Just in two parts.”

“His name was Daniel. He was out stable boy. I met him on a visit when I was 14. We talked and we kind of just clicked. We had many things in common. We both loved horses and reading and so on. When I came back permanently when I was 16, being together just seemed right.” She smiled at the old memories. “I used to lie to mother about going riding to spend time with him. He was so sweet and he showed me what love should feel like. Daniel treated me as if our social classes didn’t matter. As if we could truly be together.” Her smile morphed into a sad one. 

“What happened?” Robin asked. He didn’t want to pry but he was curious. 

“My mother caught me trying to run away with Daniel. She grabbed me and fired him, told him if he ever stepped foot on our land again that she’d make sure no one in his family could ever fine work again.”

“How cruel. Your mother seems heartless.”

“She’s about as close as a human can come to it, I suppose.” She said with a shrug. “She said I could never see him again and I listened for a while. She was my mother and I had only just met her, I wanted to make her proud but I got lonely. Zelena loathed me and mother was always too busy with her to spend time with me. So once again I decided to run away. I got to the village that time. I was elated that I would finally get to see him again. But when I asked his family where he was they told me he had passed. Tuberculosis.” A single tear fell down her cheek at the sad faces of his parents. Robin took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. 

“I am very sorry.” Regina wiped away the tear and smiled at him. 

“It’s fine. I know Daniel wouldn’t want me sobbing over his death. He’d want me to be happy and I’ve made peace with his passing.”

“I know it is very hard to see someone you love leave you.” She looked at him curiously. “I lost my mother ten years ago and also my love, Marian. Although she isn’t dead, only gone.” She placed her other hand over his. 

“Thank you for sharing.” Regina took a deep breath and gave him her signature smile. “I’ll always remember the moments we shared. They were private and passionate. Only meant for us.” She said with a sweet smile. Private? Passionate? Robin tried to stop himself but the words ended up tumbling out. 

“Have you ever lain with a man?” Regina’s stride came to a screeching halt as she turned away from the path and back to him. 

“What?” Robin took a breath. It was too late to turn back now. 

“Have you ever lain with a man?” She crossed her arms and frowned. No, no. That was bad. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Now Robin frowned. 

“Of course it’s my business. I’d like to know who I’m marrying.” It was a slip, a very bad one and he couldn’t take it back. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Regina looked just about ready to destroy him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Regina. I just-“

“What? You wanted to know if your future wife was some whore or slut hopping in and out of the beds of men every night?” She huffed. Now she was irritably messing with one of her dark curls. “Well if you must know, no I have not lain with any men. Ever. In my life. You should know better since you were my first kiss but you must think very little of me.” 

“Regina, I’m sorry. Please listen to me, I didn’t mean it. I just meant I know so little about you and when you spoke of passionate moments with your love I thought you meant...sexually.” Regina didn’t seem like she would be calming down anytime soon. She was still very angry and on edge. Robin felt as if she could explode at any second. She quickly scooped up the bottom of the dress and began to storm off before pausing. 

“If you are always this quick to make accusing assumptions...I can’t help but worry if our marriage will truly work.” That was all she said before once again picking up her dress and storming off. Robin caught sight of her bare feet and usually her little rebellions would amuse him but at the moment it only served to make him more upset. 

~~~~OQ~~~~

Robin took his time making his way back to the palace. He’d really messed up this time. Despite what he thought was a rational and normal question to ask his future wife. Wouldn’t she want to know if he had any experience before they consummated their marriage? Robin paused. He did have to admit that even in his own head it sounded rather daft and insensitive. As he finally made his way into his home and through the corridors, the sound of loud squeals began to grow as he approached the entrance. Robin turned the corner to find Regina and Emma hugging three other girls. He assumed those were her friends. Robin knew she would want very little to do with him at the moment so he tried to escape without being noticed. Emphasis on tried. A small hand reached out and grabbed him. He turned to see a small blonde woman in a green dress grinning up at him. 

“You must be the one our princess will soon be wedded to.” Regina’s head snapped toward him, a look of sadness on her face as she caught sight of him. This made Robin feel much worse than the angry glares she had given him earlier. She quickly hid it before approaching the woman and pulling her hand off him. 

“Tink! He’s a prince!” She reprimanded. The woman, Tink, shrugged. 

“I just thought we should get acquainted is all. We will be seeing a lot of each other.” She put out her hand and grinned. “Tina Fairy. All my friends call me Tink.” Robin shook her hand. 

“Robin Of Locksley.”

“I assumed as much.” She once again grabbed his hand, dragging him away from Regina who wore an amused look on her face. “Come meet the rest of us.”

“Shouldn’t I be doing introductions? He is to be my husband after all.” Tink paused and curtsied to Regina. 

“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty.” Regina playfully hit her before taking Robin’s hand. 

“Come, come. It’s time for introductions.” She pulled him towards the group of women who were now chatting and giggling. She pointed to the two blondes. “You’ve already met Emma and Tink.” They nodded and smiled at him before resuming conversation. Emma did a small bow. 

“Your Highness.”

“Please call me Robin. There is no need for pleasantries. I’m just a normal person.”

“And yet you act like you're entitled to knowing everyone’s business.” Regina snapped. She leveled him with a dating glare, as if challenging him to say something. Robin thought it best to stay silent. Her friends observed them, curiosity coloring their faces. Regina ignored their eyes and pointed to a woman with short, pixie cut raven hair. She wore a simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline. The waist was embellished with little jewels. “This is my cousin, Mary-Margaret Blanchard.”

“Your Father is the king of Portugal?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Yes, Yo-Robin,” she blushed at her mistake. “I’m pleased to meet you.” He nodded. 

“You as well.” Regina pointed to the woman standing next to her. She looked unlike any other woman he had ever seen. She had a bright red streak in her brown locks and a sharp features. She wore also wore a black lace dress that pushed up her breasts and partially revealed her red corset. On top of it she wore a bold scarlet red hood. 

“This is Ruby.” Regina said, an amused lilt to her voice. Robin’s eyes widened. 

“ _ You’re _ Ruby!?” She turned to Regina and have her a disbelieving look. 

“You told him? You never tell anyone tha story.” Regina blushed deeply before shrugging. 

“We were playing a game.” She defended. Regina then cleared her throat and locked arms with Ruby before looking at him. “Is there anything else you need, Your Highness?” Great. Now he was back to being a Royal douche. He shook his head and they all began to walk away. 

“Regina! Darling, I’m sorry. Truly.” She turned to him and Robin could tell she was trying-and losing-at fighting off the blush that had begun to cover her cheeks. She huffed before turning back around and continuing to make her way to her room. 

~~~~OQ~~~~

Regina had held her ground when Robin had tried to apologize to her but as she turned around she found it hard to stop herself from blushing. Especially after the term of endearment he had just thrown at her.  _ Darling.  _ she sighed. He was much too adorable for her own good. That didn’t mean she couldn’t still be mad. What he had said had been rude and he had been very insensitive to her boundaries. And right after she had shared a sensitive part of her past with him? Her two sides fought over what to do. He was just curious but he could’ve been more soft at broaching the subject. Regina was pulled out of her thoughts by the whispers of her friends. 

“What happened?”

“He is absolutely adorable, Gina!”

“I wouldn’t mind him warming my bed.” That one caught her attention. 

“Ruby!” She looked at her and saw a grin on the woman’s face. 

“Just trying to catch your attention. You know he’s not my type.” 

“You guys are already fighting and your not even married yet.” Mary-Margaret said. 

“It’s his fault! He asked me if I’d ever lain with a man before.”

“It’s a perfectly normal question.” Tink defended. Regina looked at her. 

“On what planet? I didn’t ask him if he’d lain with any women. Which I’m sure he has.” 

“What makes you think that.” Snow asked, innocent curiosity lacing her voice. Ruby laughed. 

“You’ve seen him. That man is like sex with legs.” Regina couldn’t argue this time. 

“For men sex is different. I find it irritating that he questioned your virtue.” Regina sighed. 

“He doesn’t know me well enough so he assumes things. Our arrangement came out of nowhere and now we’re two strangers waiting to say I do.” Finally they reached her room and went inside. They all gathered around her windowsill and took a seat on her chaise lounge. 

“If you know why he asked why are you angry?” Tink asked. She shook her head. 

“The question isn’t the problem. The problem is he doesn’t trust me. We will soon be married and sharing a bed and if we are to do so, we need trust.” Regina sighed and fell back against Tink’s lap. “Why must life be so complicated?”

“Because humans are complicated.” Ruby answered. Tink and Snow nodded in agreement. “He will come around. Did you see his face? He looked like a kicked puppy.”

“She is right, Regina. Robin wants to trust you and he had every reason to. It’s just his manhood that’s getting in the way.”

“Men. So prideful and paranoid.” She sighed before nodding.

“You guys are right. What would I do without you?”

“Probably fail at life and end up alone.” Tink joked. Regina scoffed before pulling them into a group hug which they happily returned. She would wait and hope Robin would come around.

Okay so he wouldn’t call it eavesdropping. He was just listening in to make sure his wife was alive despite the fact he just saw her five minutes ago. He hadn’t done it on purpose but when he was making his way back to his room he’d heard his name and just needed to know what they were talking about. He felt bad when he’d heard Regina say he didn’t trust her. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her but that he didn’t know her well enough busy she didn’t know him well either and she’d trusted him enough to accept his proposal despite only meeting him three days prior. Robin sighed and made his way back to his room. He had much to think about. 

Dinner was pretty uneventful that day. His father was busy and Killian and Will were probably off getting drunk somewhere so it was only him, Regina and her guests. As they giggled and joked, Robin quickly finished his food and excused himself before heading up to his room. Robin laid up, staring at the top of his bedpost before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

He woke up the next morning with a newfound sense of understanding. Although he didn’t like it, this time he was wrong and needed to apologize to Regina. Robin quickly dressed and ran down to the garden. He gathered a fairly sized bouquet of corianders and tied them together. It was sweet but it wouldn’t be enough so he quickly made a detour on his way to her room to the kitchen. He cut and placed a slice of apple pie on a plate for her as well. This would do. Robin made his way to her room and knocked. He could hear the soft pattering if footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal Regina still clad in her nightdress and her hair in her natural loose waves. She looked a bit tousled as if she had just woken up. He found it adorable. 

“Robin?” She stared at him in surprise. He came around rather fast. She couldn’t help but be a bit impressed. 

“Good morning, Milady.” He pulled the corianders out from behind him and presented them to her. “I know I’ve been a real arse to you and I apologize. Sometimes I act entitled when I am no different from you or your friends. I guess I just felt as if I should know because I know so little about you Regina. You are a beautiful enigma that I am dying to find out about. I just didn’t do it in the most conventional way. I apologize and if there’s anything you’d like to ask me, I’d happily answer it for you.” She eyed the flowers hesitantly before taking them and staring at them in awe. 

“Thank you very much. I’m sorry for overreacting. It’s just I have never been the type of woman to give myself to just anyone.”

“I’m sorry for assuming you were that type of woman.” He then pulled the pie out from behind him, earning a chuckle from Regina. “I also brought you this in case you didn’t accept the flowers. You told me it was your favorite.” She took the plate and smiled. 

“Yes, it is. Thank you.” Regina entered her room and shut the door behind her. Robin paused. That was it. Well, guess that’s what he deserved for being an arse. 

Robin was about to leave when the door once again opened to reveal Regina, now with empty hands. She smiled at him and twirled a strand of her hair. Robin became sorely aware of how thin her sleepwear was. The white piece of fabric, most likely made from silk was so thin it was almost see through. He could see the outline of her petite frame and her breasts. Thank god he couldn’t actually see the breasts themselves. He might have just died right then and there. As he caught her gaze he knew he was caught when she smirked at him. It was different than her usual blush and Robin found it rather sexy. He made s split second decision and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Regina didn’t take any time to respond, simply kissing him back just as sweetly. She pushed her hands into his hair causing Robin to release a low moan. He then pushed her against the door of her bedroom. This was absolutely irresponsible and inappropriate but damn it he enjoyed it. Regina gasped at the sudden cold contact of the door. She felt a heat beginning to pool in her stomach. What was this feeling? She had never felt it before but it wasn’t unwelcome. If anything she was enjoying it. Robin began roaming his hands around her body. He ran them over her hips and fiddled with the hem of her gown. Yes, she was  _ definitely  _ enjoying this. 

“Good morning, Reg-oh, am I interrupting?” They reluctantly pulled away and turned in the direction of the unwanted voice. There stood an amused Ruby who was obviously taking in Regina’s disheveled appearance. Her hair was sticking up in awkward directions as a strap of her dress fell off one of her shoulders. She almost laughed when she saw one of her legs wrapped around Robin’s hip as he held a the cloth above her knee. The man in question had at some point untucked his shirt and Regina had untied it. They both jumped apart and began to fix themselves. “Oh, don’t let me stop you. Please continue.” Robin blushed as Regina pulled her strap back up. 

“You’re up early.”

“I like to take early morning walks. Sherwood is a nice place to find quiet, undisturbed areas.” Robin tied his shirt as she spoke. Regina cleared her throat and turned to him. 

“Thank you for the gifts. I really appreciated it.”

“I could tell.” Ruby mumbled. Regina leveled her with a glare before turning back to him. Robin looked at her and nodded before making his exit. When he’d disappeared down the hall, Ruby approached Regina. “As much as I approve, I don’t think it’s a good idea to consummate your marriage in the hallway where anyone can see you.” Regina entered her room and frowned at her friend.

“I hate you.” She then closed the door. 

“I love you too.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s garden dress  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://image2.oasap.com/o_img/2016/08/06/204202-10067742-home/women-s-off-shoulder-backless-evening-ball-gown-bridesmaid-dress.jpg&imgrefurl=http://m.oasap.com/long-prom-dresses/204202-women-s-off-shoulder-backless-evening-ball-gown-bridesmaid-dress.html&h=545&w=400&tbnid=0RghC4n9-8uDJM&tbnh=262&tbnw=192&usg=AI4_-kR5Dt076l_affO4ZRCIMslgwiGGxw&vet=1&docid=Ebehuf_vsOr-CM
> 
> Her Hair  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://www-static.weddingbee.com/pics/331340/image143.jpg&imgrefurl=https://boards.weddingbee.com/topic/will-a-flower-crownheadband-go-with-this-dress/&h=578&w=640&tbnid=lTSzKKI44bVkkM&tbnh=213&tbnw=236&usg=AI4_-kSXSrKicCDQlzzCbn4ByqI0LkVrvg&vet=1&docid=Yg_VwsGdRCIzcM


	5. The Wedding pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s literally just the wedding. Plus some extra stuff but mostly the wedding.

Regina had been in quite the sour mood as of late. Their wedding was in two days and yesterday she’d seemed excited at the fact that she would finally be becoming a woman by society’s standards but her usuals youthful glee had been missing that day. As usual they’d passed each other in the hall in the morning and greeted each other. After their kiss the other day they’d both been a bit more affectionate and more touchy as Will called it. Innocent touches at the dinner table and her kisses on his cheek had begun to linger for a bit longer than usual. She had stood on her top toes to give him his usual kiss but was yanked away by her friends. Despite that she seems happy, amused by the fact her friends were trying to keep her as far from him as possible. He hadn’t seen her for hours after that but when he did her attitude had changed drastically. It started small, glares and side gazes. If looks could kill, they’d all certainly be dead. She’d yelled at Ruby for making an inappropriate comment about how he was eye candy and she was dying for a bite. She then yelled at a servant for assuming she wanted potatoes despite the fact she’d eaten them every time they served them before. What really was the icing on the cake was when Robin asked if she wanted to join him and watch his archery competition with John. 

 

“Why? You think because we are to be married that I am obligated to watch and encourage your childish antics? No, I will not watch so you can take that stupid bow of yours and ask someone who cares.” His  _ stupid bow _ ? That was enough. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? We are not joined at the hip. We don’t have to spend every moment together.”

 

“And we’re not. I simply asked if you wanted to join me but you retaliated and insulted something I treasure and find very dear. You don’t want to watch? Fine, you can sit here and wallow in that sour attitude of yours as I engage in my-what did you call it again-childish antics.” Robin grabbed his bow and stormed out of the palace. He’d competed angrily, almost hitting Will with an arrow when he made a snide comment about how he was two points behind. For the first time since he’d learned archery, Robin had lost a competition. Damn that woman and her ability to cloud his thoughts. Deep down he knew Regina wouldn’t act like this unless something was truly bothering her but another part of him was angry at her for acting so rude. Robin brushed off the sympathetic pats from his friends and went to his room to cool down. After a few minutes of him entering, a knock was heard from the door. A voice followed soon after. 

 

“Permission to enter.” Regina. He walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal her beautiful frame. 

 

“What could you possibly want now?” She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. 

 

“I-“ She paused and Robin could see from the glassy look in her eyes she was on the brink of tears. “I came to apologize.” He allowed her entrance and closed the door after her. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Robin.” She started. “I know how much archery means to you and that you only wanted me to watch as you won yet another tournament.”

 

“Yeah, well you didn’t miss anything. I lost.” Regina gasped and dropped her head. He picked up his bow. “My mother gave me this. It’s the last thing I got before she passed. I hold it very near to my heart.”

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. There’s no excuse for my behavior. I’ve been a nuisance to everyone all day. Poor Ruby had to deal with my temper.”

 

“What is wrong with you today? One moment your happy and the next…” There was a moment of silence before Robin began to hear sniffling. He looked up to find Regina trying hard not to cry. She left his room and came back with a piece of paper. 

 

“I got a letter from my mother today.” Oh no. “She will not be attending my wedding. She thinks that I’m selfish and have always taken everything for myself. She says you were meant to marry Zelena and that she would be on her path to becoming queen if I hadn’t been such a-a  _ whore.  _ Can you believe it? My own mother won’t attend my wedding because she thinks I’m a whore.” Her tears began to fall and her sniffling became sobs. Robin quickly approached her and wrapped her up in his embrace. Her mother had only known her for 4 years and she was calling her a selfish whore. She was an unfit mother and obviously knew very little about her daughter. Not that she would since she left her in the hands of her father without a care in the world. 

 

“Well, I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t want such a vulgar woman attending our wedding. We are much better off without such negativity.” Regina sniffles and looked up at him. 

 

“I just want her to be proud of me. Ever since I met her I’ve been unable to make her happy. Whatever I do isn’t good enough.”

 

“If she doesn’t think your good enough she’s obviously a fool. You’re beautiful, smart and caring. You’re definitely not selfish. You have a kind heart, Regina. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Her eyes shined with admiration as she looked at him. She cupped his cheek with her hand and planted a feather light kiss on his lips. 

 

“Thank you.” She cleared her throat and dusted off her dress. “I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

 

“You’re a gorgeous mess.” She blushed. Robin walked to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper before returning to her. “This was supposed to be a surprise, but your father sent me a letter confirming that he will indeed be at the wedding to walk you down the aisle. He he said he’s excited to meet me and to see what kind of woman you’ve become.” Regina brightened, a smile adorning her features. 

 

“Daddy’s coming?” He nodded. Her smile became even wider before she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. 

 

“Thank you, Robin. I needed that.” He quickly returned the hug before she pulled away and left his room. 

~~~~OQ~~~~

Today was her wedding day. Regina had been riding on a wave of elation since she woke up. Her maids had prepped her a bath fit for a queen, the tub filled with scented oils, salts and flower petals. She sighed as she climbed in. Today she would be getting married to a great man. A man who was good and true and treated her with utmost respect. Unlike the others who’d wanted to marry her, Robin treated her like an equal. Her and Robin had grown quite close since she met him. It was only normal for an engaged couple to do so. It wasn’t weird that although she barely knew him they’d engaged in some more salacious moments. Kissing wasn’t illegal. It was time for her to play her part. 

 

Regina climbed out of the bath feeling refreshed and stress free. Her maids wouldn’t even allow her to dry herself as they rushed in and began patting her with towels. She looked up at Emma who was just laughing at her as the women rubbed her hair with a towel. She laughed when she caught sight of the semi-dried frizzy mess. They wrapped her in a robe before sitting her in front of her vanity. Her maids had begun to argue over how to do her hair. Regina tried to speak up to put in her opinion but they seemed to be too deep in conversation to listen. Thankfully, Emma stepped up and brushed her hair before pulling it into a clean and simple bun. They looked at her then at Emma before shrugging.  _ That will do, I suppose _ one commented. They left and returned with her dress. Regina had fallen in love with the dress once she set her eyes on it.  The dress was an off the shoulder ball gown. The bodice was adorned with pearls and crystals, a thin belt melded to her small waist. 

They unlaced it before she climbed it. A perfect fit. As they laced her dress back up, Regina wondered what Robin was doing. Was he as nervous and excited as she was? How would he look in his wedding attire and his hair combed to perfection?  When they finished, she put on her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a woman. She was no longer the young girl crying over being unable eat cake in the late hours of the night. She was a woman. 

 

“My, my. Look at how much you’ve grown.” Regina turned to find her father staring at her, a soft smile adorning his face. She smiled and ran to give him a hug. 

 

“Daddy!” 

 

“I said I’d be here and I am. What type of parent would I be if I didn’t show up?”

 

“Mother’s not coming.” She frowned. Her father moved to go sit. 

 

“If anything it’s better this way. You’ve seen how judgmental and bitter your mother can be. You don’t want that kind of negativity today.” She nodded although she was still a bit upset about her mother’s words. “I brought you a gift. Since Leo couldn’t be here he sent a present.” He pulled a jewelry box from behind him and opened it. Inside laid a diamond choker with matching earrings. Regina let out a gasp when she saw it. 

“I-daddy...it’s beautiful.” He smiled before putting the choker around her neck. Regina took the earrings and put them on as well. 

 

“You look gorgeous. Like a queen.” She gave him a soft smile. “I’ll be waiting for you outside the chapel, my Dear.” He left her with a kiss on the cheek. The sound of squealing alerted her to the appearance of her friends. 

 

“My god, you look beautiful, Regina!” Tink gushed as they all stepped closer. All of them were wearing red dresses as she had hoped. She’d also requested Emma be one of her maids as well. She was reluctant at first but she stood next to them, her blonde hair in an updo and red dress clinging to her petite frame. 

 

“Thank you. Do think Robin will like it?” They all stared at her pathetically. 

 

“Please, Regina. He will love it. He will especially love taking it off you tonight.” A deep blush began to cover her cheeks. She’d completely forgotten. They would have to consummate their marriage by becoming one and to do so...oh god. Now she was freaking out. 

 

“I-I-oh god, I completely forgot.” Regina mumbled. They all glared at Ruby. She apologized before moving toward Regina. She was freaking out. Was she having an anxiety attack? Is this what it felt like?

 

“Regina, it will be many hours before you have to engage in such a thing.” Tink said quickly. 

 

“Yes and I promise you it is not unpleasant. When David and I got married I was also afraid but it is not bad. If anything it felt...really good.” Now Snow was the blushing mess as Regina began to calm down. 

 

“Is our princess a prude?” Tink teased, grinning at Mary-Margaret. The woman seemed to shrink back as her blush became even deeper. Regina sighed and dusted herself off. Emma looked at her with concern. 

 

“Are you ready?” She nodded before leading the way to the door. As they walked to the little chapel within the palace, Regina wondered how Robin felt about all of this. This would also be his first marriage and he hadn’t exactly stated what was to happen between them after the wedding. He’d explained how he wanted his father to get off his back about finding a queen. Would he expect her to prance around and be his picture perfect wife? Would he expect her to give birth to an heir as quickly as possible? If not the king most certainly would. It would be her duty as his son’s wife. Would Robin leave her in an unobligated marriage surrounded by his mistresses? The idea made her blood run cold. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her father’s warm hand. 

 

“Are you ready?” Regina looked at the door she was standing in front of. She was already at the chapel? And her arm was already around her father’s. Unlike the happiness she had felt that morning, all Regina could feel was nervousness and a small amount of dread as the doors swung open revealing everyone who came to her wedding. Today was her wedding day. 

 

Robin had been standing there for a while. Why did women always take such long times to ready themselves. He thanked the gods when he heard the doors swing open. Despite his complaining, his breath immediately hitched when he caught sight of her. She looked beautiful. Obviously nervous as she walked down the aisle with an anxious smile on her face. He stared at her as she caught his gaze. He gave her a soft smile and her worry begun to melt away. They’d be fine. When she reached the podium, the piano music in the background ended. She gave her father a kiss in the cheek as the man gave him a silent nod.  _ You look beautiful _ he mouthed. She thanked him with a soft blush as they both turned to the preacher. He smiled at them. 

 

“We have come together to join this couple in the union between man and woman. We ask God, our lord and savior, for his blessing as we bind this couple together in holy matrimony…” he’d forgotten about this part. How utterly boring. The long drawn out speech that would only conclude in them ending up with rings on their fingers and kissing. He wished they could skip straight to that part. 

 

Regina could feel herself becoming more nervous the longer he talked. The more time that passed the faster they were to being husband and wife. God, she barely knew this man and she’d thrown herself into him because of a few nice gestures. Perhaps her mother was right? No. She wouldn’t let that sad excuse for a mother ruin her wedding day. She would do that all on her own. This was permanent. There would be no reversing this or dishonoring her family and getting it annulled. She looked up at Robin who was looking at the preacher as he continued to talk. He looked very good in a gold and white uniform, his hair in its usual perfectly coiffed style. His beard which she loved the feeling of against her cheeks was also trimmed to perfection. 

He looked good. No, great. The suit was tailored to his body and accentuated the muscles she knew lied beneath. 

 

“Even through the hard moments and dark times they will remember the love that had sprouted and blossomed.” Love? Regina wasn’t sure of much but she was sure that she didn’t love him. She liked him. Well, as much as a woman could love a man she knew little about. Love wasn’t important anymore anyway. If anything love was the last thing that mattered. She would lay with him and perhaps bear him a few children. She would sleep next to him at night, maybe performing her wifely duties every once in a while and provide him pleasure but ultimately it would be empty. No love. A relationship wouldn’t be able to survive it. She gasped a little when Robin reached for her veil and pulled it over her face. He smiled at her. 

 

“There you are, Beautiful.” He said with a smile. She smiled back. All the emptiness and dread could come later. It was her wedding day! She would be happy. She was determined to be happy. This day should be filled with happy worry and not what she was feeling right now. She was to say her vows first. She felt so childlike. Like that moment when her father had her showcase one of her drawings for the court, stating she had a talent that everyone should have the privilege of seeing. She cleared her throat before speaking. 

 

“I, Regina Mills, take you, Robin Locksley, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to honor you, in sickness and in health, til death do us part.”

She took the wedding band and picked up His hand that was patiently waiting in midair for her to take it. Regina caressed it with her thumb before slipping it onto his finger. Robin had raised his hand and repeated the same thing as her, even promising to honor her. She found the whole thing preposterous. Despite making a vow, in society’s standards he could sleep with as many women as he wanted and still be held on a pedestal whereas if she were to engage in such things she would surely lose her title. Robin took the ring and slipped it onto her finger with a grin. He looked so happy. Was he that excited to marry her?

 

“By the power vested in me by god and the church, I now declare you husband and wife,” Robin grinned and placed a kiss on her hand. “You May kiss the bride.” He wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her close, catching Regina by surprise before cupping her cheek and catching her lips in a sweet kiss. She quickly responded, cupping his cheek and deepening the kiss. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as she t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so prepare for some smut next chapter. It’s going to get a bit steamy😏
> 
> Regina’s wedding dress & hair  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://www.bridalguide.com/sites/default/files/blog-images/fashion-beauty/gown-trends-fall-2015/inbal-dror-wedding-gown.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.bridalguide.com/blogs/wedding-gown-trends-fall-2015&h=1755&w=1170&tbnid=rQZykmclUGrp2M&tbnh=275&tbnw=183&usg=AI4_-kRXzgcf4V2aOjjw7aMGABZsjQBltg&vet=1&docid=wedgw_fvHNpLEM
> 
> Choker set  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1msOeicbI8KJjy1zdq6ze1VXap/TREAZY-Crystal-Bridal-Jewelry-Sets-Silver-Color-Waving-Choker-Necklace-Earrings-Sets-for-Women-Wedding-African.jpg_640x640.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.aliexpress.com/item/TREAZY-Crystal-Bridal-Jewelry-Sets-Silver-Color-Waving-Choker-Necklace-Earrings-Sets-for-Women-Wedding-African/32846743404.html&h=640&w=640&tbnid=HGkDTB78-9L7CM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=AI4_-kSX9pbHrGYe704FgQNrFzDJ8usfrQ&vet=1&docid=ZWHfzv6V32qaUM
> 
> Robin’s clothes  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/4A/A3/rBVaI1nfH56AfowoAADgQrv_2tI315.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.dhgate.com/product/new-arrival-groom-tuxedos-white-with-gold/405512201.html&h=590&w=600&tbnid=fcXo-t6XBUNP6M&tbnh=223&tbnw=226&usg=AI4_-kS7MPfKwMjpXJcA6Bz5sRyc4yr1dg&vet=1&docid=_snCT2Be8VisgM


	6. The Wedding pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robin consummate their marriage by christening their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I anticipated to write this smut and I’m mad because I didn’t really have time to edit it because I told myself that I wanted to have it done by today. So here is part two of their wedding.

They both were all smiles as they walked back down the aisle, all of their friends and family throwing rice and flower petals all over them. Robin had happily taken her hand and led her to the banquet hall where their dinner would be held. When they arrived the guests were already there. Applause erupted as they crossed the threshold and entered the hall. Her grip tightened on his hand as they walked past the giant crowd of people to their seats. Regina could see her friends smiling reassuringly but there was still a nervous feeling bubbling in her stomach. Robin squeezed her hand. 

 

“You look beautiful, Darling. Just stunning, in every way.” Regina was completely in awe of him at the moment. He was her husband. She his wife. Mrs. Mills-Locksley. It had a nice ring to it. She cupped his face with her hand and smiled. 

 

“Thank you. You clean up quite well too.” He smiled, running his hands over an imaginary wrinkle on his shirt. She’d seen Robin open his mouth to speak but he was disrupted by people walking up and congratulating them on they’re wedding. They thanked everyone as they came. Regina smiled as two women approached her. One had unruly red curls and was wearing a teal dress. The other was of Asian descent and was dressed in a white hanfu. The Asian one spoke in a perfect American accent as she spoke. 

 

“Your Higness, always a pleasure.” She offered them both a small bow. 

 

“Mulan! I didn’t expect you to come.”

 

“Well, I had to see who the man who said specifically he wasn’t looking for a wife married.” She said, eyes darting to Regina. She bowed to her. 

 

“Princess, I am Fa Mulan. Princess of China.” Regina put out her hand for the woman to shake.  

 

“Please drop the formalities. Call me Regina.” Mulan nodded and pointed to the red-headed woman. 

 

“This is Merida, queen of Scotland and my right hand.” Merida nodded at them with a smirk. She spoke in a heavy accent. 

 

“It is very nice to meet you. I did business with your father when creating relationships with Portugal.”

 

“Better him than my uncle. He is a sweet but stubborn man.” Regina scoffed. “What am I saying? He’s a serious pain in the ass.” Robin’s eyes widened at his wife’s choice of words. Merida and Mulan shared a glance before all three women began to laugh. Mulan turned to Robin as the fit began to cease. 

 

“I like her. Much better than those others I saw that night.” He nodded and brought Regina’s hand to his lips. 

 

“I agree.” Merida’s eyes widened as if she’d just remembered something. 

 

“I’ve almost forgotten. We’ve come bearing gifts. I brought you some clothing and jewelry from Scotland as a wedding gift.”

 

“There are some Chinese garments and accessories in there as well. I hope you will stay true to your word and come visit China.”

 

“I’d be delighted to. I’ve always wanted to travel!” Regina spoke, Robin could hear the delight pouring from her voice. 

 

“Then yes, we will be visiting sometime in the foreseeable future.” Mulan smiled. 

 

“Glad to hear it.” Something caught her attention  and she turned around. “If you’ll excuse us.” Merida nodded as she followed Mulan away from them. For a few minutes they sat in awkward silence. These were the moments with him she disliked. The moments where neither of them really knew what to say to the other. They never really knew what to talk about. Regina listened as the song changed. Robin stood and offered her his hand. 

 

“May I have this dance?” She smiled. 

 

“You may.” They’d danced to three songs, neither of them wanting to be separated from their private little bubble just yet. They were forced to separate when people began to eat. They all sat at the table as people began to tap on their glasses to say a speech. Killian stood up first. 

 

“I have known Robin since he was just a lad. We changed our diapers together, we played soccer together, sometimes we’d even pine after the same girl together. Although, of course, I always won.” Killian grinned as Robin rolled his eyes. “But now the boy that would chase skirts with me is gone. He has become a man and has ascended to his new position with a beautiful woman in his arm. Regina, please be patient with him. He is a stubborn fool but he is a good man. Robin...just be less of an arse!” The table erupted in laughter at his speech. 

 

Regina smiled and clapped herself. The rest of his friends repeated basically the same things before they’d all decided to dig in to the feast. It was obviously made up of the best food in Nottingham. Meat ranging from beef to venison and sides ranging from rice to pasta to potatoes. Not to mention the wide varieties of desserts Regina knew they had requested for her. She had happily eaten her share when the party had begun to dwindle. Almost everyone had gone home. Her father who was preparing himself to leave approached her. 

 

“You made a beautiful bride, Darling. I must return home now. You know how frustrated Leopold gets when I’m not there.” She nodded. “You must come back and visit one day.”

 

“I will, Daddy. I can never stay away from home for long.”

 

“Hopefully, you will be bringing a new addition with you.” His eyes darted to her stomach before he grinned. Regina blushed. She had nothing to say about that. They parted with a hug as her father left to go back to Portugal. Regina turned to find the guests gone and her friends approaching her. Emma wrapped an arm around hers. 

 

“It is time to prepare you for the prince, Regina.” She took a deep breath before speaking. 

 

“Let’s go. There is much to do.”

~~~~OQ~~~~

She had requested that Emma be the only maid to tend to her that night. She was her friend and she trusted her to undress her without making a fuss. Regina took a deep breath before slipping out of her shoes and allowing Emma to untie her dress. With every loop that came undone, Regina felt more worried. She had never done this before. What if Robin didn’t like the way she looked underneath her clothes? What if she was no good at it? A thousand things were running through her head as she stepped out of her dress. Emma then helped her out of her corset and underthings. Regina stared at herself stark naked. She was small, petite for a girl her age. She wrapped her arms around herself. What would Robin think of her. He’d believed her to be a prude the third day he had known her. What would he think now that she was to give herself to him. She sighed as Emma slid the silk robe over one arm then the other. Regina tied it tightly as if that would protect her from what was to come. She sat at the vanity as Emma removed her jewelry and the pins from her hair. With every one that was removed meant less time Regina had to think. As her hair tumbled down her back, Regina could really feel the anxiety building. Emma brushed her hair before putting her hands on her shoulders. 

 

“I assure you you’ll be fine. It isn’t nearly as bad as you think it will be.” Her head snapped towards Emma. 

 

“You’ve...performed?” The woman chuckled and nodded. 

 

“The village isn’t nearly as strict about woman’s virtue as the nobility. It will be unlike anything you’ve ever felt but it won’t feel bad.” 

 

“What if he doesn’t like how I look?”

 

“You were married only a few hours ago and he already looks at you like you hang the moon and stars. He will love how you look.” Emma paused and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Robin will be arriving at any moment. I must go. It will be okay.” With that Emma disappeared and left Regina on her own to worry. The young woman began to pave in anticipation. She knew Robin surely would know what he was doing so hopefully it would be enjoyable for both of them. 

 

Regina paced as she waited for Robin. Perhaps she could tell him she was feeling a bit under the weather and they could resume this later? No. This was something that she needed -wanted- to do. Call her a prude but she wanted him. She wanted to feel him and explore this new experience with him. Regina paused in her walking as she heard their door creek open. Robin walked gingerly into their room. He had changed out of his clothes and was in a simple shirt left untucked and breeches. His boots clicked as he walked towards the little dresser a few meters from the door. He had a tumbler filled two fingers high with a brown liquid. Regina assumed whiskey. She chewed her lip in anticipation. Why wasn’t he speaking? Why wasn’t she speaking. What was she even supposed to say? His eyes explored her figure but stayed expressionless. When he reached her eyes, Regina darted her gaze downward. Suddenly the tile on the floor looked very interesting. 

 

“Regina.” Robin stood in front of her. She gasped when she saw him. When had he moved? Before she could ask he was cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers softly. She sighed into it, a hand snaking up to caress the hairs at his nape. Robin deepened the kiss and balanced himself by placing a hand on her hip. His hands hesitated as they wandered up. In the end they settled on her back. He pulled away first. She looked at him shyly. 

 

“Can you lay on the bed, please?” She nodded and moved to the back, laying down facing him. Robin didn’t break eye contact with her as he untied his shirt and removed his shoes. Regina bit her lip as she saw the small expanse of skin that revealed itself on his chest. Robin approached her and climbed onto the bed. She recognized that although he wasn’t showing it, he felt quite smug settling in between her legs. She cupped his face and this time was the one to initiate the kiss. His lips felt familiar and soft and it caused her nervousness to melt away. She pushed her tongue past his lips, eliciting a low moan from him when his made contact with it. Robin ran his hand along her thigh, caressing the skin that had been exposed as Regina hooked her leg around him. Their tongues fought for dominance. It ended in a draw as Robin pulled away. Regina tried to once again capture his lips in a kiss when he stopped her. She whined. 

 

“Patience, Love. We have all night.” She blushed. Robin took her in. She looked beautiful like this, flushed cheeks and swollen pink lips. He was right, they were soft. He hesitated as he reached for her. He was supposed to touch her, so why was he so scared? Regina’s hand pulled him out of his thoughts as she grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on her breast. Robin’s eyes widened in surprise. He looked at her. She was blushing deeply but her eyes were full of resolve. 

 

“Touch me, Robin.” So he did. Robin ran his thumb over her pert nipple that was sticking up through the thin robe she was wearing. She sighed at the contact. It spurred Robin on as he pinched it and softly pulled Regina gasped and bit her lip. Robin looked at her for permission to continue. “M-more.” Was all she said and Robin continued. Her pulled on both of her nipples until Regina pulled away. 

 

She reached for the ties on her robe and looked at him shyly. Robin watched as she untied the thin piece of fabric and pulled it off. Her eyes darted to him, as if searching for approval. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Regina.” She smiled softly and leaned towards him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He reached down and squeezed her breast. Regina could feel that pleasant warmth pooling in her stomach once again. His hands slid down to caress her inner thigh and Regina panicked. He pulled away and looked at her worriedly. “It’s okay. This will feel good.” He smirked as he ran a finger through her folds causing Regina to gasp. She wondered if there were words to describe this feeling. His thumb began to rub her clit in slow tight circles. He then began to kiss and nip at her neck. Robin sucked at her pulse point and licked at the mark that had formed. 

 

Regina, scared to make a sound, couldn’t help the moan that left her mouth. As soon as that one left she’d felt uninhibited and careless and allowed all the others to flow. Robin smirked at how sensitive she was but it was no surprise to him. She was a virgin after all. He began to flick his thumb over her clit before sliding his pointer finger inside her. Regina grabbed onto Robin’s shirt as he did so. He began a slow rhythm and spent a moment finding that spot. When she shivered he knew he had found it. He sped up a little and she tightened at the contact. Robin payed her breast special attention as he leaned and sucked on one. Her back arched as a moan that was so loud it should be embarrassing that it left her throat. Despite that, she was in no mood to care about her volume when this was feeling so good. When Robin felt she was wet and ready he pulled back. She stared at him as he removed his shirt and his pants. Though his underthings she could see the erect organ that would be taking her innocence. She bit her lip as Robin pulled those off and revealed himself. Although she had nothing to compare it to, Regina thought he was rather large. Would he fit? She wanted to do something for him as he had done for her but what? Robin seemed to know so much about the female anatomy and she knew, well, nothing. Robin ran his hands over her thighs before parting them. He bit his lip and stared at the pretty pink flesh, the small little curls of dark hair settled above it. 

 

“Wh-Why are you staring? Is something wrong?” She’d seemed so worried and nervous about how he felt about her body but in all honesty it was gorgeous. She was gorgeous. She had a petite frame with perfectly perky breasts and long legs. She was the picture of beauty. Especially in her natural state of undress, her dark hair splayed across the white bedding and her face flushed from arousal. 

 

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just amazed by your beauty is all.” She frowned. 

 

“But you were staring in between my legs.” Robin smirked and quickly slipped a finger inside the flesh. Regina gasped as he began to pump. 

 

“This is just as beautiful as,” he bent down and met her lips in a kiss. “This.” He whispered. The sound Robin heard from her can only be described as a pur. Robin aligned himself with her entrance, rubbing himself through her folds a few times. She was soaking. He didn’t think a woman could get so wet. 

 

Regina was completely distracted by his weight on her. Robin was fit, chiseled if you will. His arms were defined and she could see a tattoo of the Lion of Nottingham on his forearm. She ran a hand over his chest. His legs were the exact same way. From his position in between her legs she could see the toned muscles leading down to his manhood. 

 

“Take a deep breath. This will only hurt for a second.” Regina inhaled. As she exhaled Robin hooked her leg over his hip and quickly slid into her. She gasped and threw her arms on his shoulders. 

 

Oh Fuck. 

 

All she could feel was the barely noticeable throbbing in between her legs. The feeling disappeared quickly and slowly melted into pleasure that had Regina moaning. She looked at Robin who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. She knew he so desperately wanted to begin moving. He looked up. 

 

“Are you alright?” She nodded as Robin groaned. She was so tight around him and only grew tighter as she clenched herself around him. Placing a hand on her hip, Robin moved back and forth in a few tentative strokes. She keeled at the action before Robin began to pound into her. Regina groaned as his pace began to become faster. Pleasure began to coil in her body. Grabbing his back, Regina pulled Robin deeper into her which had both of them groaning. 

 

“Oh god, that feels really good.” She moaned. Her back arched as his cock hit her g-spot. Robin took the hint and hit it again and again until Regina was almost ready to fall apart against him. He was so close and by the sounds she was making, she had to be close too. Robin increased his pace. The sound of flesh slapping together was vulgar but neither was of any mind to care. The servants would have a field day with the sounds they were making. Robin groaned as he finally pushed past the edge. Three warm spurts of his seed had Regina sighing. She felt weird. Was that it? She guessed not as Robin snaked his hand in between them and began to flick her clit furiously. “R-robin.” He leaned over and nibbled at her ear before whispering,

 

“Come for me, Regina.” Her orgasm came crashing through her. She shivered as Robin pulled out of her. She was still very tingly but she felt tired and very,  _ very  _ satisfied. 

 

Robin could already see Regina beginning to drift off. He would too after such a strenuous activity, he was about ready to fall into a deep sleep himself. He kissed her forehead before settling on the pillow next to her. 

 

“Good night, Darling.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for all my spelling mistakes and leave a comment!


	7. A Baby pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina feels insecure about her place in the kingdom and her duty to birth an heir. Will she be able to accomplish such a thing. Also a little bit of Mommy!Regina. 
> 
> Also from here we will begin to make our way towards the climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the little series of chapters that will be highlighting Regina’s worries about her ability of conceive an heir. If I feel up to it I’ll add some other smut scenes too

Regina couldn’t help her excitement as she climbed out of the bath. She looked over many selections of dresses that she had been given as wedding gifts. She decided on a blue ombré dress she had received from Merida. It was a gorgeous gown with a navy blue bodice that faded into white. Her hair was in a tight ponytail. It was split down the middle, not a hair out of place. Today she would be visiting the people of the village and the orphanage. She was all smiles as she left the room and hurried towards the carriage. A hand stopped her just as she was about to approach. Robin pushed her up against a wall and trapped her there with his hand. 

“Good morning, Love.” She smiled sweetly at him and caressed the stubble on his face. 

 

“Good morning.” He grinned and met her lips on a kiss. Regina quickly responded by grabbing his shirt and deepening the kiss. He groaned and pulled away. 

 

“You know I have nothing to do for the rest of the day…” he trailed off and drifted down and began to kiss and nip at her neck. “We could go back to our room for the day.”

 

“As much as I would like to-oh god, Robin-do that, I’m going into the um-the village.” Robin pulled away and looked at her. 

 

“You are?” She nodded. Robin paused and tapped his chin with his finger. “An hour, then.” Regina chuckled and tried to push him away. Ever since they got married a week ago they had been having sex  _ a lot _ . They’d had a lot of free time and there was nothing wrong enjoying your significant other’s company. She’d recognized Robin was very touchy and he was always the one keeping her in bed all day. 

 

“You’re insatiable.” She said with a smile. Robin grinned. 

 

“Only for you.” He captured her lips in one last kiss before Regina pulled away and moved past him. 

 

“I have to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“We better finish what we started!” Was all he said before she was off. 

 

Robin had been practicing in the forest when the fits of giggles began. They stopped for a moment so he’d shooting, when they began all over again. He walked back inside to find the source of the laughter. Robin entered the palace and as he approached the courtyard the sounds grew louder. When he looked outside he found children. Lots and lots of them. They ran around smiling and giggling as Regina chased them. A little girl tripped and Robin watched as Regina scooped her up quickly and began to whisper words of reassurance into the girls ears as she cried. Robin watched her with a look of adoration on his face. When Regina spotted him she smiled, settling the girl on her hip she walked toward him. 

 

“Good afternoon, Robin.” He smiled. 

 

“You as well. I was practicing but I found the noise quite distracting and went to find the cause. This isn’t what I expected.” Regina nodded as she looked at the children behind her. She could tell they were beginning to grow tired by the way they began to slow down and sit on the bench. 

 

“Yes, well the palace courtyard is a much better place to play tag than an orphanage, don’t you think?” He nodded and smiled at her. 

 

“Ahh, Yes. I remember those days.” Robin grinned at the little girl in her arms who seemed very shy as she could barely listen to him talk without shrinking away. “I’d run around this yard for hours with Killian, John and Will. We’d always play tag. I always won of course, I’m just amazing like that.” The little girl giggled and continued clutching onto Regina. 

 

“He’s just full of himself.” She rolled her eyes. “Boys.” The little girl caught the action and repeated it causing Robin to laugh. 

 

“No, I’m just amazing. Watch this.” Robin looked at the little girl and smiled. “What’s that behind the ear.” She touched her ears but felt nothing. Robin reached behind one and pulled out a quarter. The little girl squealed and pointed at the coin. 

 

“Look, Gina a quarter!” Regina smiled softly and patted the little girl’s head. 

 

“Yes. That was definitely amazing.” The little girl, whom he had found out was named Kathryn, continued to chatter on and Regina listened in interest as the little girl spoke of things she found to be marvelous. Her friends called to her and Regina put her down and allowed her to run to them. 

 

“You’re very good with children. May I say a natural born mother.” Regina blushed. He loved when she did that. It was so cute. 

 

“I’ve always wanted children.” She said with a sigh. “Just look at them, Robin. They’re precious.” Regina stared at the kids, letting out a low gasp when his arms wrapped around her middle. 

 

“You know, we could get to making one right now.” He grinned. Even though he couldn’t seen her face he just knew she was blushing again. Regina scrambled out of his arms and frowned. 

 

“Robin, there are children present!” She scoffed jokingly. “Unbelievable.” Robin shrugged. 

 

“Just trying to ensure my bloodline.” He said as an excuse. 

 

“Sure.” Robin paused. 

 

“So is that a no?” She paused in her escape. 

 

“The children are leaving in an hour. I’ll meet you in our room.” Was all she said before continuing to play with them. Robin grinned before heading back to his room to wait for her. 

~~~OQ~~~OQ~~~

It had been a few months since she visited the orphanage. The little children had been so adorable, Regina just wanted to eat them up. They renewed one of her oldest wishes. A child of her own. Her and Robin had engaged in intercourse many times so all she could wonder was: why wasn’t she pregnant? Was she doing something wrong? She didn’t know much about sex and perhaps her little knowledge on such an important thing was preventing her from conceiving. Regina was wandering through the halls of the palace when she heard someone call out her name. 

 

“Mal!” She ran to hug the woman who let out an  _ oomph  _ at the contact. 

 

“Hello, Little One.” The blonde woman grinned. Mallory Scalen was the seamstress Regina had chosen when she came to Nottingham. Her style of dress was new and flashy and unlike anything Regina had even seen before. She just had to try it and when she did, she fell in love with it. From then on Mal had not only become her seamstress but her friend and confidante, an older woman with whom she shared her struggles and worries. 

 

“Gigi!” Regina felt something hit her legs that almost caused her to fall. At her feet was her favorite little girl. 

 

“Lily!” She scooped up the little girl and smiled. “Look at you! You’ve gotten so big!” She gushed and the little girl grinned. She was wearing a white lace dress she knew her mother had down for her. She looked absolutely adorable. 

 

“Gina! You have to play with me! It’s been so long.” 

 

“Yes, it has.” Regina agreed before turning to Mal. “This castle has a beautiful garden and if your mother is okay with it, I’d like to take you.” The little girl turned to her mom and laid on the cuteness with puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Fine by me.” Lily squealed. “Now run along so mommy can talk to Regina.” She happily began to wander through the castle. 

 

“Mal, what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I haven’t heard from you since I made your wedding dress so I got worried.” Mal looked her over. “But since you’re wearing one of mine right now, I guess I had no reason to be.” Regina was wearing one of Mal’s signature dresses. This one was a deep purple with an intricate sparkly design in the left of the dress. It cinched at her waist but flowed freely to the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy-“

 

“Sleeping with your husband?” Regina flushed. “The news is spreading all through the kingdom that the prince and his new wife are  _ very _ agile, staying up all night sometimes.” The woman grinned before nudging Regina. 

 

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” She defended. 

 

“Oh, I believe it. You’re both young. I remember a time when I was that young.” She sighed. Regina scoffed. 

 

“You’re only 22.”

 

“Yes, with a daughter. That ages you by at least ten years.” Regina laughed. 

 

“She is sweet.”

 

“A pain sometimes but she is my daughter.” Mal chuckled. “So why don’t you have a bun in the oven yet? You’re young and Robin is very virile so where is our little prince or princess?” She joked but Regina looked at her in fear. 

 

“I’m afraid I’ve done something terribly wrong. Mal. I engage in these acts with my husband but I know nothing about them. What if it’s my fault we don’t have a child?” Mal sighed as they began to walk through the halls. 

 

“Regina you have done nothing wrong. Are you satisfied in the end?” She nodded. “Is he?” Nodded again. “Then there is no reason to be worried.”

 

“But Mal you don’t understand. Robin he-he does these things-“

 

“Bad things?”

 

“No!” She blushed. “Not at all. Quite good if I’m being honest but he’s just so experienced. I know nothing about pleasuring a man. I feel as if I’m not giving as much to him as he is to me.”

 

“Well it is normal for a man to be more experienced in such things than a woman and if Robin doesn’t feel as if he’s not getting enough I don’t see the point for this conversation.” Regina sighed. “But there are ways to go further, you know.” Regina’s head snapped up. 

 

“How?”

 

“Eager, are we?” She smirked and Regina blushed. 

 

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

 

“Pushy.” Mal took a breath. “Have you tried touching him?” Regina seemed confused. 

 

“I touch him all the time.”

 

“Not him him but him. His thing.” Regina stared at her. “His dangler? His-“

 

“I know what a penis is, thank you.” She huffed. 

 

“Just making sure. You said you know nothing.”

 

“But I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Anyway, this is the center of Robin’s pleasure. It is where he feels you, it is where the beginnings of your baby will be formed. You just have to pleasure him enough to get from point A to point B.”

 

“I don’t quite get it.” Mal paused in her walking.

 

“Where is the kitchen?”

 

“Mal! What are you doing?” Her friend was now holding a banana in her hand. 

 

“Well, we can't just tell some servant to yank down their pants so I can show you how to pleasure your husband. I had to improvise.”

 

“With a banana?”

 

“Would you prefer a cucumber.” Regina chuckled. “Now, this is your husband.” She snickered. “You’re going to want to lubricate your hand with whatever is available and just stroke him.” She slowly began to stroke the banana. Regina blushed. This was going to be painfully awkward. 

 

The women parted with promises to see each other again and to write before parting. The day after their little class on male pleasure Regina went out to seek her husband, eager to try the things she had learned. She’d found him outside with his friends as they kicked around a ball. Regina summoned all her confidence before trudging up to him. She walked up to Robin and took his hand. He looked at who was holding him back and smiled. 

 

“Hello, Darling.”

 

“Hello.” Silence. Robin chuckled. 

 

“May I ask what brings you here? Have you come to watch our game?”

 

“No, I’ve come to get you. I’d like to borrow you for a moment.”

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

 

“Yes, I just-“ she paused and took a breath before putting on that sexy smirk he loved so much. “I’d like us to go back to our bedroom and spend a few hours together.” Robin paused before quickly turning about and scooping her up. 

 

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

 

“Ay, Robin! Where are you going?” Robin turned, revealing Regina in his arms. “Nevermind.”

 

They both chuckled as they entered their room and slipped out of their clothes. Robin quickly throws off his tunic, pants and boots before moving to unlace Regina’s dress. They both slipped out of their underwear. Robin moved to pick her up when Regina stopped him. 

 

“Is something wrong?” She shook her head. 

 

“It’s just...I wanted to try something new.” Robin stared at her. “Can you lay on the bed?” Robin seemed hesitant. “Do you trust me?” He nodded laid on the bed, his head rested against the bed frame. Robin watched as Regina climbed onto the bed and began to crawl towards him. She paused and sat on him that’s when he could feel her buttocks on his thighs. Robin groaned at the contact of the soft skin, his cock twitching in anticipation. He watched her. She seemed nervous but took a deep breath before bringing her hand up to her mouth, licking it before bringing it down to his cock. Regina began to slowly pump him, giving him a few tentative strokes before setting herself at a steady pace. She seemed to be watching him for a reaction. When her hand became dry, she spit on him and began to pump a little faster. Robin groaned at the feeling of her warm, wet hand against him. This was very unprincesslike behavior but damn it felt good. She ran her thumb over the tip, flicking away the small drop that had formed but when Robin let out a loud moan at the contact, she did it again. 

 

“Regina.” He breathed. She seemed more curious than experienced. It was obvious she knew little about what she was doing to him but she was doing a great job. There was also this thing she was doing. A kind of swirling motion she was doing with her hand that was making this 1000 times better than it already was. He had never done this with Marian. Everything he tried with her was new and specifically to pleasure her but this? This was for him and it was amazing. Regina pulled away, causing Robin to groan. 

 

“Patience.” She teased. Regina spread his legs and settled her body in between his legs.  Robin could see her perfect ass hanging in the air. If he could reach it, he would’ve definitely squeezed it. Regina tucked her hair behind her ears before giving him a few strokes. Regina ran her tongue around the head of him before sinking her mouth down onto his cock. Robin could feel his brain short circuiting at the feeling of her mouth on him. This warm wetness was definitely new and unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Robin had had a few lovers but none of them had done anything like this for him. 

 

“Oh god!” He yelled as she ran her tongue over him, paying specific attention to the head. Robin watched as her pretty pink tongue explored and tasted him. He found it unbelievably sexy and very much a turn on. Regina let go with a soft _ pop _ and gave him a few strokes before encasing him back in her mouth. Robin knew she had gotten the hang of it when she begun to pick up the pace, her head bobbing over him. At some point he had pushed his fingers into her hair, gently spurring on her assault. Robin could feel that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as his cock began to twitch. 

 

“Slow down, Regina. I-I’m gonna-ah!” Without any warning he came in her mouth. His eyes widened as he watched as Regina swallowed down his seed before sitting back on her heels. She had this triumphant look on her face. Robin, who was trying to catch his breath, thought it was absolutely adorable. 

 

“How was that?” She smirked. Robin hooked his arm around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It could be taken as dirty since she just swallowed what could’ve been their children but he was in no mind to care. He wanted to do something for her too. Robin reached in between her legs to find her sex already soaking. Just from that? He hadn’t even touched her. Regina let out a soft moan before pulling away. “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“I did this for you, Robin. There is no need to reciprocate this.”

 

“But-“

 

“You’ve always done so much for me. I just wanted to do as much for you for once.” Robin smiled and cupped her cheek. 

 

“I appreciate it very much.” Robin reached for her sex again, running two fingers through it. “I’d like to show you how much I appreciate it.” Regina was dead set on doing something for only him but when she felt him rubbing over her she couldn’t help it. 

 

“Okay.” She sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First dress:  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://www.isueer.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/strapless-prom-dress-long-951-03.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.isueer.com/strapless-prom-dress-long-blue-and-white-ball-gown.html&h=800&w=800&tbnid=O1LcriMZQK2FSM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=AI4_-kQMcvHy5aeWJ82lS1ArfY3SDWf4Hw&vet=1&docid=Z5Gswd5mITw1CM
> 
> Mal Dress:  
> https://pin.it/g5q5q6ex7zfzdx


	8. Sabbatical

So I thought I would only be taking a break for my Romanogers stories but I seem to be unable to find inspiration to continue any of my currents stories. So, I’ve decided to take a break. Don’t worry I will be finishing this because I have so many ideas but every time I write them I feel just blah and I always want to give you guys 100%. I’ll be sticking to 1 or 2 shots until I can write again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story! Comment please. I love to hear your. Opinions and input. I’ll post the second chapter tomorrow. I. Can’t promise they’ll all some taht fast tho.


End file.
